Awakening the Dragon
by Kai-Lun-Mau
Summary: The prophecy is revealed but once more Harry is sent back to his aunts and uncles alone, this time its to much and it's time the wizarding world learns what happens when you wake the dragon
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter If I did then ya'll would be ecstatically happy cause this would be book number 6 and I would be a millionaire

Prologue:

It started suddenly and without warning. Fifth year had ended, Sirius was gone, and Voldemort had publicly shown himself and the entire Prophecy had been revealed but once more Harry had been sent back to the Dursely's to cope with all of these things alone.

The trip home to Privet drive was uneventful, Vernon's reaction to Moody's very blatant threat had rattled the big man thoroughly whilst Dudley was trying his damnedest to keep as much distance between him and his cousin as possible. There was something in Harry's expression that made the atmosphere in the car unbearable.

Two weeks passed before things went wrong. It started simple enough, it was Thursday morning and while Harry was making breakfast for the Dursely's he accidentally spilled his uncle's coffee into Vernon's lap. Naturally Vernon exploded, cries of ungrateful whelp and freak where flung around but what finally caused the incident was when Vernon called Harry a good for nothing little bastard just like his father.

In the office of the Detection of Under Age Magic Alarms started ringing, a specially enchanted quill began to scribble away in the report log.

Harry James Potter

No 4 Privet Drive

Surrey

Elsewhere at number 12 Grimmauld place panic was beginning to settle in as word spread that Harry had been casting magic. Dumbledore quickly gathered several order members, Tonks Remus Shacklebolt and Moody to apparate to Harry's home to check on him. What they found was worse than any DeathEater assault. Harry was gone.

They found Petunia and Dudley locked upstairs in the bathroom whilst down stairs in the cupboard under the stairs they found Vernon Dursely stuffed inside. It stank of urine and the stain on the front of Vernons trousers and the drying puddle on the floor was evidence enough that the smell was coming from him. He gibbered incoherently his terror overcoming his rational mind. "R-r-red-red eyes!"

The wizards and witch looked at each other in fear, the red eyes could only mean that Voldemort had somehow found Harry, yet why where the muggles still alive. One calming draft later the truth was finally revealed.

After Vernon's comment regarding Harry's dad Harry just went stiff his head down staring at the table, slowly he started to shake and his hands clutched table till finally he screamed, venting sixteen years of frustration in a single moment. All over the kitchen glasses shattered, plates cracked and tins exploded. Harry's eyes burned red with hatred for the family before him, in the corner his aunt cowered covering her whale of a son in an attempt to protect him. Vernon though was rooted to the spot as this hundred and thirty pound boy heaved the kitchen table across the room and grabbed the fat man by his shirt and threw him bodily into the hallway. He slammed into the wooden floor and slid long it the air rushing from his lungs. Harry just stalked after him no real expression except that of his eyes blazing red. Vernon whimpered to shocked to do anything as the cupboard under the stairs sprang open unaided and Harry once more reached down and grabbed his uncle and heaved him of the ground as if he weighed nothing at all.

"See how you like it." Harry turned and shoved his rotund uncle into the tight space and slammed the door closed the bolt sliding home with a click.

The varying reactions were all dramatic, Tonks was panicking, Lupin was livid, Moody was thoughtful and Kingsley was worried. The boy who lived was gone.

She sat at the bay window staring out at the stars but not really seeing them, her gaze was really focused inwards like it had been most evenings remember the events that had happened that night in the Department of Mysteries. Unconsciously she rubbed her hand along the faint scar let from that night. She knew she should be angry with him for not listening to her, for getting them all hurt because he wouldn't speak to an order member but she found she couldn't. All she could do when she thought of him was see that stricken look on his face when anyone mentioned Sirius.

"I'm sorry."

She almost hit the ceiling in fright as the voice intruded on her thoughts spinning round she reached for a wand that wasn't there. "HARRY!"

She spun around in surprise. "Why are you here, how are you here, do the order know where you are, wh-what, why are you smiling like that?"

Harry just stood there a half smile on his face his emerald eyes almost twinkling as much as Dumbledore's. "I missed you, and to answer your questions, to say goodbye, magic, and no they don't."

He almost laughed when that angry look appeared on her face and her hands on her hips but he didn't, he wouldn't laugh at her for simply caring about him. "Before you start Hermione we need to talk ok?" She scowled but remained silent and Harry took that as a good sign. "I'm done here Hermione, first Cedric, now Sirius, where does it end Hermione, you almost died because of me." He sighed at sat down at the foot of her bed and ran his fingers through his messy back hair. "I can't keep letting people die for me, I won't. As for the Order, let's just say that Dumbledore has made his reasons very clear to me. I'm a target for one power wizard and a pawn to another." He flashed her that crooked smile of his. "It's time both learned I'm neither. So I came to say good bye, I sent Ron Hedwig with a note to watch over her for me, but I had to see you in person, I had to say goodbye."

She stared at him with a mingled expression of horror and shock. "B-but your underage, you need to go to Hogwarts, you need to be there to learn, you can't beat Voldemort without learning!"

"I'm probably already expelled Hermione, things kinda came to a head with Vernon tonight and I lost my temper and lost control. I stuffed him in my cupboard and kinda destroyed my aunts kitchen."

She giggled nervously. "You stuffed him in the cupboard?"

He nodded with a soft laugh. "Yeah, he almost didn't fit." He sighed and stood. "I need to go Hermione, they'll know I've left by now and they will come here to see if you've seen me." He crossed the floor and gently brushed a lock of hair from her face and lightly pressed his lips to her forehead.

She stared at him a minute before she ran to her wardrobe and grabbed several items of clothes before stuffing them into a backpack. Harry looked at her oddly. "So where will we go?"

He blinked. "We?" He shook his head. "No you don't get it there is no we this time, I'm going alone." He took a step back as she shot him her patented Malfoy glare.

"Not bloody likely, you wouldn't last a week without me, where would you have been without me in first year and the potions riddle?" She stalked towards him jabbing her finger into his chest. "How about in second year when I figured out it was a basilisk that was attacking the students. How about all the other years Harry, could you have done any of it without me helping you Harry, think carefully Harry your manhood may depend upon your answer."

For a brief moment Hermione could have sworn Harry's eyes flashed crimson before he took a visible deep breath and raised his gaze to meet hers. "I probably couldn't have, but when it comes time to take that final step I always take it alone, this time is no different."

Hermione dropped her bag on the floor and turned to glare at him. "You are not doing this alone Harry, we are best friends and best friends stick together." She shook her head sighing at his stubborn expression. "You're not going to do this alone."

Harry sighed. "I know the prophecy Hermione, I know why Voldemort wanted it so badly, and I finally understand, you can't help me Hermione, it's him or me, that is what the prophecy is about, neither can live while the other survives." He smiled in a bitter way. "I have to kill him Hermione, and Hogwarts can't teach me those things, won't teach me those things. Dumbledore knew Hermione, he's always known. And you saw where that led, I refuse to let that happen again."

"Fine!" Hermione grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. "Just because you are the only one who-who can defeat him, but you still need me Harry so give it up cause I'm coming with you." She flashed him that smile of hers when she had won an argument or learned something before anyone else. "So where are we going?"

"As far from here as possible."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Granger sat on the edge of her daughters' bed a letter clutched in her hand tears rolling down her cheeks as once more she quickly scanned the contents of that single page.

__

Dear Mum and Dad

I just want to say I am sorry. By the time you read this I will likely have left with Harry for where ever it is he needs to go. He needs me mum, he may not like admitting it but when I demanded he take me with him I could see the gratitude in his eyes. He is so lonely, everyone he has loved in his past has died and I am scared, scared that if something isn't done to help him then there won't be just one dark wizard out there but two.

For five years not including silly arguments that have blown over easily I have always been by his side. Almost every obstacle he has faced, I have helped him face it. I can't let him face this new one alone.

I don't want you to worry though, please know that I can look after myself and that Harry would never willingly let anything happen to me. And once Harry learns what he needs to learn I promise I will come home to you.

Till that day

I love you

Hermione

Elizabeth curled up on her daughter's bed and lay there staring at the wall and that is how her husband Tom found her an hour later. "Where's Hermione?"

Silently Elizabeth raised her hand with the letter still in it and handed it to her husband. Tom quickly read it his face slowly changing colour from pale white to blazing red as the letter crumpled in his hands. "I'll kill him, there is no way I'm letting him take our daughter off on another of his reckless adventures. He almost killed her last time!"

"You will do no such thing Tom Granger!" Elizabeth sat up her expression like a thundercloud promising a major storm. "You know what that boy has been through, it's all she's ever talked about since she started at that school. We can't stop her from doing this Tom, so all we can do is trust that when this is over she'll come home to us." She placed her hands on her hips and stared her husband down and in that moment it was clear where Hermione got her strength. "And anyway where exactly would we start looking for her, but if Harry has left as well then sooner or later someone will come here looking for him." She sighed sadly. "All we can do is wish both of them luck."

__

Hogwarts

Dumbledore sat in his office looking tired and forlorn, once more his mistakes had cost him, he should never have sent the boy back there alone and now Harry was out in the world unaided and unprotected. He stared at the parchment and the enchanted quill as it wrote squiggles all over the page, it had been nearly twenty four hours since Harry's disappearance and somehow the scrying spell was failing to locate him, his loss of control some how scrambling his magical signature enough that all he had been able to fathom was that Harry was in London. He looked up as his door burst open and a flustered Mcgonnagal entered. "Hermione Granger is missing!"

Dumbledore shook his head staggered at how badly he had misjudged the situation. "When and why?"

Mcgonnagal sighed. "Seems Potter came to her during the night and she went with him, she left a note for her parents but there were no clues as to their destination."

"No matter while the scrying spells may have trouble locating Harry they should be able to pick up Hermione's magical signature." He drew his wand and tapped the quill. "Locatius." The quill flashed briefly as the magical energy crackled through it.

__

Hermione Jane Granger

Diagon Alley

London

"Minerva gather as many order members as you can and meet me in Diagon Alley, I must try and reach the two of them before the Death Eaters learn of what has happened." Nodding the deputy headmistress turned and strode from the room with a determined expression on her face. Once the door closed Dumbledore rose from his chair the tired exhaustion falling from his face as he grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the flames before stepping into the emerald fire. "Leaky Cauldron!"

__

Several hours earlier

Quietly the teenagers made their way through the streets trying to put as much distance between them and Hermione's house as they could so that no noise would disturb her family and wake them before the two had a chance to get away. Harry gestured for Hermione to stand as far way from the curb as possible and he stood there in a circle of yellow light from the street lamp above him and drew his wand and held it out in front of him pointing up.

Hermione yelped as with a crack of displaced air and a screech of tyres a purple double-decker bus appeared, skidding to a stop besides Harry, it's doors springing open and a young man whose face wouldn't look out of place in a join the dots puzzle stuck his head out. "Ere Ern it's Arry Potter!"

Hermione giggled from the expression on Harry's face. "Friends of yours Arry?" Harry turned and glared at her.

"Hermione this is Stan, the guy driving is Ernie." He turned back to Stan. "I want two for Diagon Alley Stan, how much."

Stan shook his head. "Normally it'd be six galleons each but see the bus is chocka tonight Arry and we only got one space left, so if ya are willing ta share then call it four apiece and say no more about it eh?"

"Oh damn, you sure there's only one space left Stan." Stan nodded while Harry's face lit up like a stoplight. Stepping forward Hermione looked at the two curiously.

"So what's the problem, we'll just share they seat Harry, it's not like either of us are the size of Crabbe and Goyle."

Stan snickered and Harry shot him a venomous glare. "You see the Knight bus doesn't actually have seats, um, at this time of night it's beds…"

"Oh…" Hermione's face soon matched that of Harry's. "Well…ok…right, well you're not going to do anything cause you know what I can do with my wand if you tried, so we have got nothing to worry about." With that she climbed past the two stunned guys and made her way into the dark interior.

Stan looked at Harry with an almost pitying expression on his face. "Rather you than me mate." Harry just nodded still somewhat stunned and handed over the galleons before climbing inside. "Bed's right at the back, better ang on, lets go Ern!"

It was a few hours later and Harry shifted his gaze back to his travelling companion and sighed. She slept her head resting on his chest her arm across his stomach holding tightly whilst his own arm was draped across her shoulders keeping her close to prevent any accidents when the Bus made it's somewhat dramatic stops. He should never have let her come, but inside he was glad someone cared for him, not because he was the boy who lived, not because he was the central figure in someone else's prophecy, she cared because he was her friend. And she had placed her safety in his hands, he swore here and now that he would protect her even if it meant his own life. And he knew, knew deep in the centre of who he was, that without this bushy haired bossy little book worm he would be lost and these thoughts made him hold onto her just that little bit tighter. She would not be harmed again, he wouldn't allow it.

Sitting up the front of the bus Stan shivered as he stared into the darkness up the back of the bus at the red glow and knew he was staring at the eyes of the boy who lived and he felt afraid, not for once about You know Who, but of this mere teenage boy who sat wrapped in the arms of his friend.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2

Awakening the Dragon

Chapter 2

It was early when the pair of runaways arrived at Diagon Alley, barely eight o'clock in the morning as Harry and Hermione slipped through the Leaky Cauldron into the back yard where the entrance to Diagon Alley was located. Harry stared at the wall for a moment. "Bugger what was it Hagrid said that day, uh, three across four up?"

Hermione shook her head an amused smile on her face as she drew her wand and gently tapped the portal bricks and stepped back as the archway widened revealing Diagon Alley as it slowly got ready for a new day.

"Smarty pants"

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at Harry as he reached for her his hand fitting around hers like a glove. "Where to first?"

Harry glanced around as if looking for something. "Gringots, I need to make arrangements for my money, if we do this we do it properly. Are you sure about this Hermione, cause some of the things we'll need won't be easy to get or in pleasant places, hell some of the things we'll need are probably dark artefacts."

Hermione pulled her hand away from his and folded her arms across her chest giving him the glare she had learned from Professor Mcgonnagal. "I'm not having this conversation with you again Harry, where you go I go, end of story, no further discussion, bring it up again and I'll use the curse of the bogeys on you."

Harry stepped back waving his hands in front of him to ward her off. "I promise, I promise!" He sighed in relief as she switched off the glare and slipped her hand back into his. "Gringots first then we split up, there's something I have to do, while I'm doing it you can go to Flourish and Blotts and pick out whatever you think can help us." He looked at their two packs and frowned. "No more than five though ok, we can find others when we get to where ever we are going."

Hermione nodded slightly. "Any idea's where we will go?" She asked curiously as the pair made their way along the winding cobblestone streets to the bank. The Goblin at the doors eye's widened slightly when they came into view and bowed as he pulled the massive doors open ushering them both inside before he darted off into the shadowy recesses of the bank.

"What was that all about?" Harry glanced at Hermione who just shrugged her own confusion clearly mirroring his own. Moments later an elderly looking Goblin approached and flashed them his shark like grin. "Mr Potter, we were not expecting you so soon."

Harry's brow furrowed. "You were expecting me, has Albus Dumbledore been here recently?"

The Goblin shook its head a confused look on its face. "My apologies Mr Potter but you aren't here in conjunction with your late God Fathers last wizarding will and testament?"

Harry felt as though he'd been sucker punched as his hand clenched reflexively around Hermione's. "I-I wasn't…I didn't know Sirius made a will…"

The goblin shook its head once more. "The letter was forwarded to Albus Dumbledore a week ago informing you of the conditions of the will itself. Am I to believe you have not received this letter, this is highly irregular." It snapped it's fingers and one of the junior Goblins Hermione supposed scurried to its side and was given several whispered instructions. "Mr Potter if you and your friend would like to follow me I will explain, I can only offer my deepest apologies in regards to the letter."

Harry nodded at a loss for words but inside a tiny spark flared as the thought that once more Dumbledore was interfering with his life. Quietly the two teens followed the goblin through a door into an office that stacked floor to ceiling with account books and other items. The Goblin gestured to a pair of chairs. "First allow me to introduce myself, I am Chief of accounts Ragnar. Now you were aware that your godfather was the last heir of the house of black." He waved Harry off as he opened his mouth to answer. "Yes yes we know there are still several relatives of the family but wizarding law is very specific, the heir can only a direct descendant of the eldest child of the founder of the family, that is why your god fathers mother could never fully disown her son. Wizarding law prevents such acts and as he was her eldest son his will is legally binding."

Harry nodded. "Sorry but can you please tell me where this is going because I'm a little lost here."

"Of course." Ragnar flashed Harry his toothy smile and lay a roll of parchment on the table and unrolled it. "In his will Sirius Black left everything to you, making you heir of the house of Black holdings, the reason a letter was sent to you was to inform you that several papers needed signing transferring all funds to from his account to yours."

Hermione glanced at Harry as she felt his hand tighten around hers painfully she could see the pain etched in all his features. She leaned over her breath soft and caressing his face startling him from his thoughts as her whispered voice filled his ear. "You didn't kill him Harry, you're not to blame, Bellatrix Lestrange did this, Voldemort did this. I know what you are think Harry, you're thinking I killed him now I'm getting all his money. But you didn't kill him."

He turned to face her his eyes bright with unshed tears. "He was there because of me Hermione, I led him to that place and that got him killed."

Hermione nodded slightly. "Yes he was there because of you, but you were there for him and because of Voldemort, it's terrible and it hurts and I know you want to curl up and let the world rot but Sirius would be the first to curse you if you tried." She wrapped her free arm around him hugging him tightly. "Take his final gift Harry and let's use it to finish this fight."

Harry clung to her like his life depended on it as waves of grief smashed into him. Blindly he reached for the quill and scrawled his signature at the bottom. Ragnar nodded slightly as the parchment rolled it's self up and vanished with a pop. "If you would like to follow me I will escort you to your new vault."

It was almost an hour later when two somewhat shell-shocked teens walked back into the lobby of the bank. Hermione stared at the floor. "That was a lot of gold…I mean I knew you were rich Harry, Merlin Ron goes on about it often enough but I never thought it was that much." Harry jut nodded dumbly his vault was almost three times the size it had been originally. A cough alerted them to Ragnar's presence.

"Will there be anything else Mr Potter?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, look my friend and I will be travelling extensively for a while and It will likely be between wizarding and muggle worlds and I think heft a hundred lbs. of gold around would be a little conspicuous, is there anyway you can help us out?"

"Ragnar frowned for a moment. "Yes…yes I believe there is a way, it is a relatively new feature established for the recent rise in muggle born wizards, and it is called the Gringots gold card. It works along the lines of a muggle credit card, and in the muggle world appears as such and can be used in the muggle world as one."

Harry nodded. "That will work, can you arrange for two for me, one for myself and one in the name of Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked shocked. "Harry I can't accept that!"

Harry smiled slightly. "You are coming on this journey with me Hermione, you saw my vault, we'll need money to buy supplies and other things and this way you won't need to come find me every time you see something you think we'll need."

She sighed. "I thought I was supposed to be the logical one, ok but I'll only use it for emergencies ok?"

Harry just shook his head; there was no way he'd convince her otherwise. "Ok Mione, Mr Ragnar can you arrange those cards for me?"

The Goblin nodded. "If you would follow me please." The goblin led them both to one of the counters and withdrew to golden coloured pieces of parchment. "Please draw your wands and tap the parchment and clearly state your names."

"Harry James Potter."

"Hermione Jane Granger."

The parchments flared brightly for a brief moment and in their place where two golden cards with the words Gringots across them. "Now unless there is anything else Mr Potter I really must get back to work." Harry shook his head in the negative and the Goblin hopped from its seat and vanished once more into the back.

Hermione glanced at her friend. "So where now?" She tucked the card away in her pocket and reached for his hand squeezing it gently. "Flourish and Blotts?"

Harry nodded. "No Knockturn alley, there are to many ways for us to be tracked magically, we need something and somehow I don't think that's gonna be available here in Diagon Alley."

Hermione frowned. "Are you sure that's wise Harry, Knockturn Alley is practically DeathEater central."

"I know but we don't have any other choice."

Grabbing there bags the pair left Gringots and made there way to the junction where Diagon Alley and Knockturn met. Drawing their wands and holding them by their sides the pair entered through the dingy arch and proceeded down the twisty turning paths till a sign caught their eye Caliko's Emporium. Harry glanced at Hermione who shrugged in silent reply and Harry twisted the doorknob and both entered.

"Hmmm Welcome to Caliko's Emporium, I am Caliko and how may I help such fresh faced teens this dreadfully bright sunny morning."

Hermione squeaked in fright and Harry spun his wand drawn as what they first thought to be a Dummy greeted them. "Bloody hell!" Harry lowered his wand. "Sorry you startled us. I'm hoping you can help us we are looking for Aura shielding charms, cost is no object."

Caliko reached out with gnarled skinny fingers and flicked Harry's fringe. "Hmmm the boy who lived yes?" He turned to Hermione and sneered. "You would the little mudblood he hangs around with, oh yes I know all about you, kindly leave we don't serve you kind here."

Caliko flinched as a plane of glass in one of his display cabinets shattered and Harry's quiet voice seemed to fill the store. "Hermione can you wait outside for a moment, Mr Caliko and I need to discuss something."

Hermione frowned, her fingers tightening over her wand as she backed away and outside into the street. Harry glanced up and Caliko met the boys crimson gaze. "Now, what did you call her again?"

It was twenty minutes later when Harry left the store with two pendants in his hands. He smiled to Hermione as he slipped one over her head before slipping the second over his own. Hermione glared at him. "What happened?"

Harry flashed her that crooked grin that made her heart thump in her chest. "Let's just say I explained why he should never use that word again."

Back inside the shop Caliko picked himself up off the floor his ears ringing, he stared in horror at the remains of his business, every pane of glass, every piece of pottery basically in a word his entire store had been smashed. Books were strewn across the floor and on shaky legs he pushed himself to his feet and staggered towards his stockpile of parchment and quickly scribbled a note. _Bellatrix the whelp and his mudblood girlfriend are alone in Diagon alley. _He climbed the stairs to his quarters and attached the note to his eagle owls foot and set it loose. Shakily he lowered himself onto his bed and closed his eyes trying desperately to erase the memory of the boy's eyes.

Finally the two left knockturn both happy too once more be in the bright cheerful Diagon alley. Harry grinned. "Now you can got to Flourish and Blotts and I'll met you there, there's something I want to, no need to do."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "Promise me you won't go running off and try to leave me behind."

"Marauders honour."

She glared at him. "And I'm supposed to trust that with a motto like I solemnly swear I'm up to no good?"

"Personally I can't think of a better motto can you?" Harry flashed her that crooked grin. "Look I'm going to get something done and I swear that I'll meet you at the book shop."

"Ok…" She leaned over and hugged Harry tightly before she slipped around the corner leaving Harry alone. He turned and ran his gaze along the shop signs till he found the one he was looking for and grinned.

Dumbledore paused in Diagon Alley as he saw his young charge leaving Magical Maladies and Curious Cures. "Harry!"

Harry turned and frowned as his eyes met that of his former headmaster. "What do you want Dumbledore?"

"Harry you must stop this foolishness at once and come with me, it's not safe for you or Miss Granger."

Harry flashed Dumbledore a dangerous look. "Not safe, come with you?" He stood there just staring at his former headmaster. "And go where exactly, back to privet drive?" He laughed bitterly. "I know how about back to Hogwarts where you can teach me how to transfigure a goblet into a Rat, I'm sure that will help me fend off the next attack."

"Harry you aren't thinking clearly!" Dumbledore began to walk towards the boy he thought so much of. "I did what I had to do, I had no other choice."

"No other choice?" Harry sneered and finally he met the old mans gaze. "And for the first time I am really thinking clearly Albus. I am no longer playing your game."

"Forgive me." Dumbledore's hand raised his wand gripped tightly. "Stupefy!"

Harry snarled in rage as his magic reacted instinctively a crimson corona of light surrounding him as Dumbledore's spell struck and suddenly expanded outwards. All along Diagon Alley windows smashed and shop signs smouldered as the magic blast roared away from Harry. Dumbledore staggered falling to one knee as the corona washed over him. Finally he managed to raise his gaze and meet those of his student and in the moment he knew he had failed.

All around harry the energy field crackled, his hair floated in an unfelt breeze and small items of litter, rocks and dirt floated, he stared down at Dumbledore and smirked. "I am no ones pawn any more Dumbledore, I decide my own fate, I decide my destiny, not some bloody prophecy by some batty old fraud."

He flinched when he felt a hand on his arm and spun almost lashing out only to meet the chocolate gaze of his best friend. She stared into his eyes, her only bright with fear, but not fear of him but for him. "Please Harry, stop, this isn't why we are leaving, they need him and you are better than this."

He reached up and gently touched her cheek and let his eyes close, he opened them and once more emerald eyes met chocolate brown. "I'm sorry."

A high pitched cackle filled the air disturbing the moment. "Well, well, well seems like little Potty baby has a girlfriend, oh, oh, oh, can I kill her please, please, please?" Harry and Hermione turned and blanched in a mixture of hatred and fear. And the end of the street stood their greatest fear.

"Now, now Bellatrix, we wouldn't want to disturb such a tender moment, it would seem Potter that you didn't learn your lesson at the department of mysteries, and yet again you find yourself running head long into danger." Voldemort smiled his serpentine smile as he stroked the head of the snake wrapped around his neck.

"Tom…" Harry laughed and pulled Hermione behind him as he started to back away. "I wouldn't be here Tom cause I'm kinda having control issues and you know what, you're making them worse." Crimson gaze met crimson gaze and Voldemort smiled.

"You should have listened to that old fool Potter."

Harry just laughed a confident sound that echoes off the buildings as he felt Hermione squeezed his hand. "I know the full Prophecy Tom, I KNOW IT!" He smirked. "I know what happens Tom I know how to beat you, would you like to know?" He tapped his forehead. "It's all in here you know you just gotta risk finding it."

"Die Boy!" Voldemort raised his wand several of his followers mirroring his actions. Cries of Avada Kedavra filled the air and several bolts of emerald death roared through the streets towards the two teenagers and the elderly headmaster. Once more the corona of crimson energy of Harry's wild magic flared and the very cobblestones of the street tore them selves loose and started to spin rapidly around the three of them. Harry flinched as the spells connected with the spinning shield of cobbles as red-hot fragments sprayed across him.

The deatheaters wands lowered and they stared at the sight before them, Harry flashed a bitter smile and the corona of energy exploded outwards like before slamming the cobblestones into their ranks bowling them off their feet all except Voldemort who staggered backwards from the onslaught but remained upright.

"Clever trick Potter but not enough to defeat me!" Voldemort sneered as he raised his wand and once more aimed it at Harry but before he could utter the curse the air was rent with the sounds of multiple Apparations as Aurors and Order members finally appeared on the scene.

Curse flew thick and fast as DeathEaters and Aurors duelled Voldemort snarled in rage as he fired the killing curse dropping an Auror dead before turning to Harry. "This is not over Potter, it will never be over till I kill you!"

Harry just smirked. "I know how to beat you Tom and I'm going to get it and then we'll see who dies and who lives." Harry he tapped his forehead. "Remember what you want is in here Tom, I dare you to go in and get it cause trust me you won't like what you find."

Voldemort yelled in anger firing one more killing curse at the Aurors before apparating away and with their leader gone the DeathEaters soon followed. Harry spun around and wrapped a shaking Hermione in his arms whispering soothing words in her ear before he turned his attention to Dumbledore who stood several yards away. "That is why I'm done with you Dumbledore, you won't teach me what I need to know to beat him, so I'll find someone who does."

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "That it comes to this, I thought that we could work this out Harry, but one final question, do you know something, someway to beat Tom Riddle?"

Harry laughed. "If I knew that Albus I wouldn't be leaving, I told him I knew it to keep him focused on me and give all of you some breathing space till I really do figure out a way to kill him." Harry bent over and grabbed his and Hermione's packs from the floor and turning from Dumbledore he faced her. "After everything that just happened do you still want to come with me?"

She shook herself and glared. "Ask me that question once more Harry and remember my earlier threat I will transfigure your manhood to resemble a cocktail sausage." Harry grinned as she took his hand and almost as one the two teens made a break for it vanishing through the archway towards the leaky cauldron and out into the muggle world.

TBC…

AN: sorry for the delays on ALL my stories but If I ain't been sick someone else has or my ISP was restricted and my phone line was disconnected…but no longer so hope you enjoy it's taken me all day to write it

Yours truly

The Evil known as Kai Lun Mau


	4. Chapter 3

Awakening the Dragon

Chapter 3

The burrow was unnaturally quiet the morning of Harry's disappearance. Ron found himself alone with just Ginny after his mother had received an emergency correspondence from Fawkes while making breakfast. Moments later with a cry of "Arthur!" Molly Arthur, Fred, George, and Bill all apparated away from the kitchen leaving a thoroughly confused and worried Ron and Ginny to fend for themselves.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron stared at his sister across the table as she quietly nibbled on a slice of toast.

Looking up she met her brothers gave and gave him a look that clearly asked if he was stupid. "If Dumbledore has called everyone in it's pretty much a guaranteed thing it involves Harry."

Suddenly a tapping at the window drew their attention across the room to the snow owl that was perched on the sill. "Hedwig!" Ron scrambled out of his chair so quick it fell over backwards clattering onto the floor in his haste. He yanked the window open and the owl hopped into the kitchen and extended its foot with the letter attached.

Ron quickly untied the parchment and unrolled the letter while Ginny who had made her way over to find out what was going on fed Hedwig a slice of her toast. The Owl hooted in thanks and spread it's wings before taking off in flight to hunt.

__

Hey Ron.

Before you read this I want to apologise to both you and Ginny for my actions and my attitude last year, lets face it mate I was a shitty friend and neither of you deserved that. I'm sorry that what I am about to tell you is in a letter, that I couldn't come there in person to explain why I'm going to do what I intend to do. But coming to the Burrow is too risky and Dumbledore or any of your family who are order members could catch me, and then my journey would be over before it begins.

Everything starts with the prophecy Ron, as I plan to take some drastic measures I can at least tell you the gist of it. It's simple, it's him or me, neither can live while the other survives Ron, and until I finally put him in the ground permanently, my life will never be my own. Dumbledore knew the prophecy and withheld it from me till it was to late. Yet even after all his words of regret over his actions and the death of Sirius I find myself still in the same situation. What I need to learn I can't be taught at Hogwarts so I am finally taking my life in my own hands and will do this my way.

I don't know how long this will take me Ron, I don't know where it will take me either but I want you to understand something important…I love you, I love Ginny, I love your family.

I can imagine your face now as I write this and I don't love you like that you prat. You are my brother, Ginny is my sister, you taught me so much, Hagrid may have been my first friend Ron, but you are family, you made my transition to the wizarding world so easy. I will always thank you for that and I hope that when I do come back, you my brother, will be one of the first to welcome me home

I need one last favour, look after Hedwig till I come home

Love

Harry Potter

(Aka The boy who lived, or in his own opinion a Weasely without the red hair)

Tears were streaming down Ginny's face while Ron tried desperately to swallow the lump forming in his throat, absentmindedly Ron set the letter down and pulled his sister into a hug where she proceeded to sob quietly into his chest. That was how their parents found them almost two hours later when they apparated back to the burrow.

Molly stared at her children with quiet apprehension. "You know about Harry?" With Ron's quiet nod of affirmation she sighed feeling the weight of her years on her shoulders. "You had best sit down both of you there's a lot to talk about."

Guiding his sister to the table he sat her down before taking the seat next to her. "He sent Hedwig, she arrived after you left with a letter. What happened mum?"

Molly sighed. "After a confrontation with his uncle it seems Harry lost complete control of his emotions and his magic and proceeded to return some of the Dursely's treatment and used magic to terrify them. He then went to the Grangers to say goodbye to Hermione, then went to Diagon Alley where it seems someone informed You Know Who that Harry was alone and unprotected." Arthur who stood at her back rested his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Mum what happened, is Harry alright?" Ron voice held a tinge of panic as he studied his mother and father across the table while his sister dissolved into sobs once more.

Molly rose from her seat and pulled Ginny into her arms rocking her little girl back and forth. "As far as we know he's fine Ron, You Know Who took the opportunity to get Harry but Dumbledore arrived first, it wasn't a good thing though. Whatever Albus said inflamed the situation and Harry lashed out at both of them, supposedly revealed the prophecy to You Know Who and then forced him to retreat."

"So Harry's safe, where is he is he, at number 12, when can we go see him?"

Molly shook her head. "I'm sorry Ron, but Harry still managed to slip away."

Ron sighed with relief. "At least he's alive mum, that's what really counts." He frowned at the expression that was currently on her face. "What is it, there's something else isn't there?"

Arthur sighed as he watched his wife bite her bottom lip nervously unsure how to break the news to their son. "It's about Hermione, Ron, she's missing as well, according to Professor Dumbledore she was with Harry when he slipped away."

Ron sat there in stunned silence before it finally registered what they had just told him, Hermione, his Hermione had run away with Harry. Slowly the colour rose in his face till it almost matched his hair and he stood with a slow deliberateness that was a sure sign that his explosive temper was ready to go off like a filibuster firework.

Ginny looked up from her mother's lap at her brother and shook her head. "Ron?"

Her simple unspoken question was enough and Ron exploded. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He stormed out the back door slamming it so hard the window cracked. Everyone in the kitchen jumped and Ginny, her face turning red in the classic Weasely manner when they were about to lose their temper stood and headed after him.

Ron was fuming as he stalked down the garden path towards his place, as he liked to call it, it was where he came when he felt the burden of such a large family and wanted to be alone. It was nothing special really, a hollow almost, in the woods that were at the edge of the Weasely's garden where an old fossilised tree stump could be found. Ron scowled as he dropped down onto it and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin propped in his hands.

"What crawled up your arse and died?"

Ron snorted with anger and glared at his younger sister. "Bugger off Ginny."

Ginny glared at him as she moved into view, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes red and puffy from crying but looking defiant. "This because Hermione went with him?"

"Why does he get everything?" He ranted his face bright red with anger. "She was mine, he knew that, I made it clear, I got her perfume, I was nice while he was being an ass but nooo Harry Bloody Potter crooks his finger and she goes running!"

The crack her hand made when it struck his cheek filled the woods. "You jealous prat." Ginny hissed at him her hand smarting from striking his cheek so hard. "This isn't about you Ron. You sit there yelling about how Hermione was yours, she's not a thing Ron!" She gave him her best death glare watching with satisfaction as he flinched. "And you know something, she was never yours…EVER."

Ron opened his mouth to give an angry retort but was cut off as she spoke over the top of him driving each word home like a nail in a coffin. "You want to know why I gave up on Harry, why I'm over him?" Her eyes watered as tears threatened to fall. "Because I am not her, it's always Hermione he turns to Ron, especially last year, when he turned away from all of us he still listened to her, he may have ignored her advice at times but he still LISTENED!" She shook her head sadly. "I can't compete with that Ron and to be honest neither could you. At times you treat her only a little better than Malfoy does, you don't listen to her, Harry does, because deep inside Harry knows what lies at her heart." She shook her head at his stupid expression. "It's a need to belong Ron, inside her is the same little scared eleven year old who tried to impress everyone with how clever she was, Harry may not know this but he understands it and so he makes her feel like she belongs." She sighed as she sat on the stump beside her brother and draped an arm around his waist. "And Harry, Harry needs someone who cares about him unconditionally, he needs someone who cares cause he's Harry and not the Bloody Boy Who Lived as you so succinctly put it, and lets be honest here Ron, the only person who does that is Hermione."

"That's a bloody lie!" Ron snarled throwing her arm off and glaring at her but he wilted under her arch look.

"Is it, then why when you heard she left with him did you automatically assume it's cause he's the boy who lived Ron?" She stood brushing the leaves from her jeans and started to walk back to the burrow before she stopped to say one final thing. "Are you really their friend Ron, have a long hard think about it and remember what the letter said Ron, me, I'm going to wait for BOTH my brothers to come home." With that she vanished out of sight leaving a very agitated and confused Ron Weasely sitting on his tree stump to sort out his feelings.

TBC…

AN: Yes this is a Ron chapter and officially my first ever where he's not a Villain, just don't expect many, as a character I don't like him much and find writing him any other way except for a jealous prat difficult…anyway

Yours Truly

The Evil known as Kai Lun Mau


	5. Chapter 4

Awakening the Dragon

Chapter 4

Silence reigned in the back of the London cab; Harry sat staring out the window while Hermione sat in the opposite corner of the black cab watching him cautiously.

"Wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave you know."

Hermione frowned as she folded her arms across her chest. "I am getting tired of hearing you say that Harry, I said I would come with you, but Harry, what happened back there." She leaned forward her hand resting on his knee wanting him to look at her.

He reached out, laying his hand on top of hers but he refused to meet her eyes. "I-I can't explain it, I can't control myself." His head dipped and a long sigh escaped from him. It's kind of like last year with the snake, my anger just gets to the point where I take a back seat and something else takes over and all it wants today is destroy." He snorted in disgust. "It started the night of the Department of mysteries debacle, I got so mad at Dumbledore I trashed his office."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Harry turned and faced her incredulous expression waving his hands to quieten her down as the taxi driver stared at them both in his rear view mirror.

"Shhh!" He shook his head sadly. "I'm not proud of it Hermione, but to learn that he's known exactly what I had to do since before I was even born made me so mad." He raked his fingers through his messy black hair and sighed once more. "He could have just told me what the dreams were about, but he didn't, he was so worried that Voldemort would reach through me and use me that he left me floundering and it almost got you and Ron killed, it got Sirius killed."

"And since that night it's gotten worse?" Hermione asked him quietly reaching out once more to take his hand in her squeezing it gently trying to give him some of her strength.

He nodded sadly. "I had no way to deal with my grief, my anger, after all Dumbledore's words at the end of the year I still ended up at the Dursely's cut off from everything and everyone I knew and kept in the dark." He chuckled mirthlessly. "And Moody's threat didn't work the way he planned, it made them leave me alone physically, but verbally it had gotten much, much worse." He smiled as he felt her squeeze his hand reassuringly. "Vernon Dursely's a bully Hermione, he picks on those weaker than himself, and with the magic restrictions on us outside of Hogwarts he believed I was weaker than him, he knew he couldn't touch me or threaten me. But bully's don't know when to stop so he attacked me verbally till I finally cracked and what happened back in Diagon Alley happened, I pretty much blew up Petunia's kitchen and magically manhandled Vernon into my old cupboard."

"So now when you get angry you lose control, this is serious Harry, maybe we would be better at Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head vemhnently. "No you saw what happened back there, Dumbledore want's his weapon for his war, and I don't have enough control, first time someone upset me like Snape or the Ferret, I'm liable to cause a lot of damage, and I can just imagine the headlines then." He turned away once more looking out the window noticing that they neared the airport. "No Hogwarts can't help me, it can't teach me what I need to know, you know yourself, outside of Expeliramus, Stupefy, and my Patronus, everything else we know, we taught ourselves, If I'm going to beat him Hermione, I need to learn combat magic."

She nodded slightly in partial agreement. "Then we learn together you and I, deal?" She raised her hand and spat on the palm and grinned at him. Grinning he too spat on his palm and clasped hands with her.

"Deal."

It wasn't long after their bargain was sealed that the Taxi pulled to a stop outside of Heathrow airport, quickly paying the taxi driver who was quite clearly giving the two teenagers strange looks they made their way into the departure lounge.

"Not to spoil the moment Harry, but do you even have a passport?"

Harry grinned slightly as he tugged the small purplish book from his pocket. "When I was nine the Dursely's were planning to go to Spain for a vacation, but everyone who could watch me for them while they were away wasn't available. So Vernon was forced to get me a passport, cause it looked like I was going to have to come with them, Petunia didn't want to risk leaving me in the house alone. So I got my passport, unfortunately before the holiday was due to happening Mrs Fig suddenly was available, I'm guessing Dumbledore didn't like the idea of me out of the country."

Hermione just watched her friend a look of pity growing on her face.

"Don't ok, don't feel sorry for me Hermione, You all don't seem to get it, I can't really miss something I've never had."

Hermione nodded slowly the logic dawning on her, she felt awful for him, maybe he had never known what it was like to have a vacation, but she did known, and she couldn't help but feel sorry what he'd gone through. "Have you decided where we will go?"

"Yeah I was thinking Japan, as far from here as we can get." He grinned at her surprised expression. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised is all, I would have thought you would say America, we would blend in more there, and there wouldn't be the language barrier we would have in Japan, not to mention cultural differences…" She trailed off at Harry's amused glance. "What?"

"That's exactly why I say we head for Japan, it'd be the last thing they would expect me to do, America is huge, plenty of places to hide, able to blend in, it'd also be the first place they look for us." His amused expression spread into a full-blown grin. "Moody once told me the best way to hide is to not be where they expect you to be, so while they search the states, we will be on the other side of the world."

"I must be tired, that almost made sense." Hermione shook her head as Harry led her towards the flight desk to try and get on the first available flight.

TBC…

AN: Yes it's shorter than my other chapters, but I've kept y'all waiting long enough, and frankly with my shoulder still all strapped up, it's probably the best you'll get for a while yet. Sorry if it lets you'll down

Yours Truly

The Evil one armed man Kai Lun Mau


	6. Chapter 5

Awakening the Dragon

Chapter 5

It was hard for Harry to decide what had less feeling, his ass from sitting in the small plane seat for over twelve hours, or his hand from Hermione's death grip. He glanced at his companion and he grinned slightly, even asleep she retained her grip on his hand, if it was for the fact it was his hand and she was cutting off the circulation he would have found it amusing.

He couldn't help but laugh softly as he recalled her words when the plane had taken off, they were the exact same words she spoke the night they had freed Buckbeak, but his smiled faded as that line of thought lead him irrevocably towards thoughts of Sirius. He clamped down on the rising swell of anger, he could not afford to lose control, not here on the plane, he would be likely to kill them all.

Taking deep breaths to get his temper under control Harry turned his gaze to the window and he watched as the Islands of Japan grew steadily larger as the plane began it's descent. Gently he shook the sleeping Hermione, amused by the groggy expression on her face making her look incredibly adorable and cute. As she woke her intelligence once more seemed to bring her eyes to life and her cute expression changed her face to one of beauty.

…Wait, hold the phone, where the hell did that thought come from. "Um…yeah…W-we are almost there, I figured I'd better wake you up." Harry blushed a bright red as he tried to stamp on the thought currently running rampant through his head.

She smiled at him and arched her back trying to work the kinks out of her spine from basically sleeping upright and yawned before she glanced down after noticing her hand was clutching something warm and soft. She blushed as she slowly uncurled her fingers from around his hand and she winced as she watched the blood flow back into his fingers turning the pale skin red.

Harry grimaced as the blood began to return to his fingers causing his hand to pins and needle as the feeling slowly returned.

Hermione looked down at her lap. "Sorry about that, but you know I don't like flying, If god had intended us to fly he would never have allowed Air Tours and My Travel."

Harry nodded fully agreeing with her as he tried to work some feeling into his numb lower half. "Yeah the seats are a little small, but don't matter cause the plane is going to land in twenty minutes according to the Pilot." He glanced over and out the window at the rapidly nearing city. "Are you positive these translator charms will work?"

Hermione glared at him and sniffed. "When have I ever been wrong about a spell Harry?"

Harry grinned playfully. "Oh there was one time in second year remember, an incident involving you and Milicent Bulstrodes cat?"

Hermione grimaced and gave a quick nod as she sat back and closed her eyes and waited patiently from the plane to touch down. "Ok maybe that one time, but the charms will work, we'll hear in English and whoever we are speaking to will hear in their native language." She squeezed her eyes shut tight as hse felt the plane shudder. "Let me know when this contraption is finally on the ground."

Thankfully the plane landed without a hitch and with a few annoying questions the customs officials had and within an hour the two teenagers found themselves on the streets of Tokyo trying to hail a cab to take them to their hotel. After several minutes of beeping horns from irate drivers the two began to walk.

The Sun was setting rapidly as they walked Tokyo's streets and Harry felt an itch between his shoulder blades as if someone or something was watching them both. Taking her hand he turned a corner into a darkened alley and started to run, Hermione looking at him like he had gone nuts. "Whats wrong. Harry?" She ran at his side as they rounded one corner then another before finally coming to a complete stop string at a brick wall.

"Harry what is going on?"

Harry spun and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the figure blocking the way out of the alleyway.

"I don't know who you are but just leave us alone, we don't want any trouble." He reached into his back pocket and fingered his wand as he watched the figure warily.

The figure chuckled and reached beneath his coat and in the rapidly dimming light from the setting sun Harry made out the faint out lines of a revolver. "Leave me the girl you little punk and I'll let you go."

Harry without thinking tugged Hermione behind him and drew his wand. "Expelliarumus!" just as Hermione's wand pointed at the man as well and her cry of Stupefy joined his and twin bolts of energy sailed across the alleyway striking the man in the chest. The gun to sailed out of his hand and for he himself to sail backwards at speed and smash bodily into the wall with a resounding crack.

Harry smirked but he heard Hermione gasp. "Oh god I think I killed him!" Harry rounded on her and grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"No don't think that way, he had a gun Hermione and he was gonna hurt you, we had no choice ok, no choice." Harry watched as her eyes widened and Harry spun round as a growl filled the narrow alley.

"That hurt you little punk, guess you're Chin Ta huh, good theres good eating on you guys." The Man was on his feet watching them both as Harry faced him feeling sweat bead his forehead as he watched the guy shed his coat.

"Just leave us alone. Please I don't wanna hurt you." Harry could feel the temperature rise and Hermione grasped at his hand tightly.

"Harry stay calm please!" She pleaded with him as the man slowly advanced. Suddenly a mingled shout filled the alley as Harry yelled she screamed and the man roared as his skin seemed to Rupture as he steadily grew in stature and size and his skin was replaced by orange fur and black stripes.

The Hengeyokai growled as it salivated at the thought of its up coming meal and sprinted leaping high into the air to pounce on its prey only for it's eyes to widen in surprise as crimson fire erupted on the skin of the male. The fire reached out and grabbed a hold of a dumpster that had to weigh a few tons and hauled it into the air and threw it at him.

Hermione gasped as she watched the crimson tendrils once more envelope Harry as his voice harsh and frightening screamed in rage. "You won't hurt her!" The magic wrapped round the trash dumpster beside them and it threw it into the air to meet the Tiger creature head on and with a dong that would have been comical in a movie it slammed the beast solidly into the wall with a crunch.

Harry stood there panting for breath his eyes screwed shut as his magics once more retreated into himself again when the scrape of metal on stone filled the air and the dumpster was roughly shoved aside and snarling in fury the Tiger man stood and leapt at the young teen. Harry roared in ager as the crimson tendrils once more burst forth causing Hermione to back away from the heat as the tendrils wrapped around the creatures outstretched arms and the hiss of burning meat began to fill the Alley.

Harry strained as the Creature forced itself forward one slow step at a time it's claws straining to sink themselves into Harry's flesh. It roared in triumph as it edged closer and closer but that roar turned into a scream as an arrow slammed into its side.

Harry didn't even notice the new arrivals as his face was a rictus of anger as he struggled to force the Tiger man backwards, every rational thought was buried beneath a tide of anger at the thought this creature would harm HIS Hermione.

Hermione spun around in confusion as the arrow thunked Tiger mans side wand raised casting the disarming spell as she saw a young woman probably with ages of herself once more aiming with her bow. The bow and arrow spun out of the girls hands and Hermione gave a sharp yelp of pain as a stick cracked down on her wrist causing her to drop her wand.

"Foolish girl!" The Old man standing before her yelled and he gestured at to other figures behind him, both men armed with several old fashioned weapons. The older of the two armed with a massive hammer and the younger again she would have guessed the same age as Harry and herself armed with a pair of short Samurai swords.

She gawked as she watched the older of the two men as he swung the hammer at the Tiger man, ignoring Harry completely forcing the creature backwards howling in pain while the boy tried to shove Harry to the side in order to get to the monster. Harry roared as he released his hold on the Tiger man and the tendrils of wild magic lashed out at the boy and sent him sailing across the alley to slam into the wall.

"Yoshi!" The man with the Hammer turned his attention to Harry leaving himself open as the Hengeyokai lashed out with the back of his massive fist slamming the paw shaped hand into the mans stomach driving the air out of his lungs. It pounced on Harry whose back was turned and tried to did it's claws through the crimson barrier as he drove the younger boy to his knees.

Harry roared in defiance and struggled rolling with the creature trying to dislodge it as his magic roared like a wild fire around him causing the orange and black fur to smoke and flesh to char before suddenly Harry jammed his fist into the snarling maw of the creature. Harry's eyes glowed a brilliant red in the now dark alley and he unleashed his fury and the magic flared inside the creatures mouth. It howled in agony as it's eyes vanished in a blaze of red light and it's skull began to distend and shift before exploding showering Harry in blood.

Slowly he stood and Hermione watched him carefully wanting to run and gather him into her arms but the old man stopped her his cane pressed against her stomach as he focused on Harry squinting in the darkened alley before his eyes widened in fear. "Akira! Yoshi! The boy is Possessed subdue him!"

Hermione rounded on the old man as the two others piled on top of Harry struggling to wrestle him to the floor. The old man grunted and jabbed a finger into Hermione's stomach and she fell on her ass as her legs stopped working unable to support her as the two younger men where bodily tossed away by the hundred and fifty pound teenager who came to a dead stop as the old man appeared in front of him and slapped a piece of paper onto his forehead. The crimson energy stopped suddenly and Harry blinked as pain flared along his shoulder and he stared down at the arrow embedded in his flesh. He looked at Hermione sitting on the floor staring at him horrified and he laughed briefly, at something only he found funny before he toppled forward and everything went black.

TBC…

AN:

Hengeyokai: Literally translates as those who change

Chin Ta: Translates as The Magi

Well I know it's been a long time but a combination of no Internet, two weeks at a rigged competition, massive amounts of writer's block and several dark and dire thoughts of just scrubbing this story totally I give you the next instalment of Awakening the Dragon

Yours truly,

The Evil Known as Kai Lun Mau


	7. Chapter 6

Awakening the Dragon

Chapter 6

Time seemed to slow for Hermione as she watched the girl with the bow draw the arrow back and let fly, she fumbled for her wand desperate to stop the arrows flight and she watched horrified when the shaft plunged into Harry's body. Her scream filled the alleyway and she dropped her wand from her numb fingers and scrambled her legs still numb, towards Harry who lay there in a pool of rapidly expanding blood.

"Noriko what have you done!" The old man moved quickly considering his age and knelt beside the two teenagers and struggled to pry Hermione's arms from around Harry. "Silly girl if you don't stop he will die!"

Hermione looked at the old man and her eyes narrowed in anger before she glanced over his shoulder at the Asian girl who stood there looking as if she had done nothing wrong watching as the old man tried to remove the arrow. Hermione exploded from her kneeling position she vanished with a crack of displaced air and reappeared before the girl barrelling into her with all her weight about strength and bore her down to the ground. Noriko struggled, she fought demons and shape changers and all manner of beasts but she couldn't stop the slight young woman who sat on her chest pinning her arms.

After Hermione's patented Malfoy bitch slap all the fight went out of Noriko as her head slammed violently to one side and Hermione in her rage continued to slap the girl. "You killed him. You killed him You KILLED HIM!" She screamed in rage as a pair of arms like iron bands encircled her and lifted her off the girls chest and she kicked out, trying to hurt the girl more when she felt a tap to the back of her neck and everything for Hermione went black.

The old man sighed wearily. "I am getting to old for this. Akira we must get these two children away from here immediately, bring them with us, get the cart because if I am to save the boy I must treat the wound in his shoulder first before I can purify the soul." He turned to look at the two others with him. "You two go on ahead, prepare the house for our arrival…now go!"

The two teens bowed and answered in unison. "Yes Grandfather Wu!" The gathered their weapons, slipping them beneath their cloaks and vanished out of the alleyway at a run. The old man sighed as he dropped cross-legged and rested his cane upon his knees and frowned. "Albus my old pupil what are you playing at."

She awoke slowly, the gentle rocking motion slowly pulling her into wakefulness and she sat rubbing her stiff neck slowly when suddenly everything rushed back into her memories. The fight with the weird were tiger, the old man, the girl with the bow and… "HARRY!" She glanced around her eyes adjusting to the gloom inside the wagon and she saw Harry laying there wrapped in blankets and sweating profusely, thrashing in his sleep. She scrambled across the wooden floor of the cart to reach him only to yell in fright as the walking cane of the old man appeared before her eyes.

"He must not be disturbed girl, the wards are keeping the Evil spirit at bay within his body, but to disturb him would be to disturb the bonds that chain the beast and it would be free." The old man rubbed his hands together and turned his gaze to hers. "He is Harry Potter yes?"

Hermione nodded dumbly, after all their plans, all their attempts to escape still they wound up with people who knew Harry's secret. "What are you going to do with us…" She tried to surreptitiously check her pockets for her wand, some way to defend herself and Harry.

The old man cackled and slapped his hand on his thigh. "Do? I intend to chase the evil spirit from your friend, seeing as how his life is endanger from the Arrow shot by my great grand daughter then I won't charge for the service. Afterwards Harry Potter and I shall talk about why Albus Dumbledore has sent him too Japan alone and unprepared!"

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't know where we are…" She trailed off knowing she shouldn't have said that but it was to late. The old man raised a bushy eyebrow and smiled a toothless grin. "It seems that perhaps you and I will being having manner conversations on the road to our home yes?"

Hermione frowned and folded her arms across her chest and looked at Harry. "What's wrong with him?"

The old mans smile faded and he turned his attention back to the thrashing Harry. "His essence has been poisoned. A great Evil consumes his soul, he is possessed and the spirit is getting more powerful." He sighed and drummed his fingers on his knee as he studied the boy in the wagons dim light.

The journey took several days with every day Harry's colour would fade and the thrashing would become worse, only Grandfather Wu's skills keeping Harry's shoulder would clean from infection kept the boy alive long enough to make it into the mountains. Hermione and the old man talked for many hours about things that where happening back in Europe and the rapid rise of Voldemort once more and how Dumbledore seemed to be only using Harry in the war.

Grandfather Wu took Hermione's hand as she helped him from the cart and he shook his head. "Albus's actions greatly disturb me but for now I fear I must see to your countries only hope. He snapped his fingers and two men dressed in light brown robes scurried over to lift the litter from the wagon and carried Harry into a thatch lined house.

Hermione gaped as she spun around, she would have sworn she had stepped into feudal Japan as she watched the men and women and children go about with their daily lives. In fields of grass she watched men move in intricate steps with wooden swords while women and children carried food and water between the homes, smoke curled from several roofs and Hermione unsteadily shuffled after Grandfather Wu only to squeak as the door was slammed in her face.

"Don't mind grandfather. The cleansing ritual can only be performed between himself and the victim."

Hermione glanced behind her at the voice and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the two teenagers. "What do you two want?" She turned and folded her arms across her chest and gave them both the glare that worked so well on Ron and Harry. "Well?"

"Grandfather has assigned us to be your guides in the village while your friend recovers from his injuries" Yoshi smiled disarmingly at the crazy westerner. "If you come with us we will get you food."

Hermione glowered. "I am not moving till I see Harry!"

Noriko snorted and turned to her brother. "I told you, she's crazed, we should just let her sit out here for the next several nights while grandfather tries to get rid of the evil spirit."

Hermione's gazed shifted and her brow furrowed in anger as she studied the girl taking great satisfaction in the bruises on her face. "Listen you I opened a can of whoop ass on you already you hungry for me cause don't think I've forgotten about you and your bow."

Suddenly a boom caused the porch where Hermione stood to shake under feet causing her to stumble into the two twins. The windows of the building exploded outwards as crimson tendrils of raw magic billowed in the remains of the frames like fire. Without a word without permission Hermione turned to the door and grabbed the knob in her hand and prayed as she calmly spoke the unlocking charm. The door sprung open at her touch and she darted in the waves of magic parting for her as she glanced around. On the pallet on the floor lay Harry thrashing and screaming his raw energy crackling around them. Simple pottery figures exploded like so much shrapnel whilst the wooden beams supporting the house groaned in protest.

Grandfather Wu cursed under his breath as he watched the girl burst in interrupting the ceremony as he rubbed his prayer beads between his hands chanting the cleansing ritual matching wills with the evil that was infesting Harry's soul. Sweat streamed down the old mans face as the boy howled in agony and a crimson raw essence began to shrink back into the boy. Finally it lay over his body like a sheet, suddenly it shifted a face moulding itself above Harry's face and Hermione screamed as she stared at the visage of lord Voldemort.

Hermione's fingers clutched at her face before she staggered forwards through the crimson corona and collapsed against Harry's chest pleading with him to stay with her to fight this. Her small hands cupped his face and she pulled him up to her and covered his mouth with hers.

The old man watched in stunned fascination as the spirits visage screamed silently and seemed to expand, it's face becoming horribly bloated. With a final silent shriek it exploded causing the room to shake violently and all the was left was a sobbing teenage girl and an unconscious teenage boy unaware of just how his best friend had saved his life.

TBC…

AN: Yeah after so long I'm kinda back in the swing of things so here's the new chapter for ya'll and I hope you like it…it's a lil more Hermione centric than others but I hope it helps develop her character a little more. Next chapter unfortunately for those waiting is probably gonna be Ron centric again even though I don't like him.

Yours Truly

The Evil Known as Kai Lun Mau


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a very subdued affair in the Weasely household on September the first as they got ready for Ron and Ginny to make their way to Kings Cross and platform 9 and ¾. Since the day in Diagon Alley and the disappearance of Harry and Hermione Ron had been like a bear with a sore head. Everyone tip toed around him trying to salve his hurt feelings. Everyone except Ginny that is, everytime she saw him she would sniff in a very Hermione like manner and fold her arms across her chest like her mother and glare at him. Ron for the most part ignored her and the rest of his family; he still found it hard to believe that Harry would go for Hermione but not him. Ginny was wrong, she had to be, he was Harry's best mate and well best mates didn't run off with their best mate's girl, whether she knew she was his girl or not was moot.

He sighed as he scratched at his wrist, the welts itching desperately this morning, and groaning he reached for the salve St Mungo's had given him. Rubbing the cream into the faint welts he reflected that Harry and Hermione running away together was really the least of his problems.

"Right you two are you ready?"

His head jerked up from his thoughts and he nodded to his mum as she fished the portkey from her bag and held it out to Ginny and Ron. "You two take this and your Father and I will meet you there." She set the train timetable turned portkey into Ron's hand and with a Pop she and Arthur were gone.

Ginny looked at him and reached from the portkey. "Ready Ron?" He nodded simply and tapped the piece of paper with his wand and with the now familiar jerk behind his navel felt the ground vanish away from under his feet and the whoosh of displaced air and with an unsteady landing found himself on platform 9 and ¾. He looked around and already he could see people staring at him and whispering. With a shake of his head he turned away from his parents and Ginny and dragged his trunk onto the train.

Ginny repressed the urge to hex him as he walked away and she turned to her mum and hugged her tight. "He is so – so aggravating!"

"Now, now, dear you know how he's feeling, how we all feel about Harry and Hermione being gone." She watched as her youngest son vanished into the compartment. "He must miss them both terribly, I know your father and I do."

Ginny shook her head. "He may miss them mum but that's not what he's thinking about, he's think Harry is alone with Hermione and he left me behind." She squeezed her mum a little before she backed out of the hug and then hugged her father.

Arthur sighed as he squeezed his daughter tightly. "I know it's a lot to ask but do try to keep him out of trouble this year would you."

Ginny nodded not really knowing how else to answer her dad and slipped out of his embrace as the train whistle blew. "See you at Christmas." She climbed quickly onto the carriage and slid the door shut and started to make her way down the aisle checking the cabins for Dean.

Ginny found him soon enough; the problem was she found Ron sitting in the carriage with him staring out the window. Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly and she shook her head, nodding he leaned back slightly and slipped his arm around her waist and grinned.

Ron didn't see any of this his eyes were focused on a point well beyond the window but he wasn't seeing the landscape as it blurred past.

_He could see them lining the hill across from them like a plague of locust, screaming gibbering in anger arms raised with weapons in hand that reflected in the sun. He swallowed nervously and glanced at his fellow wizards and witches who stood with him before the castle. "Front rank kneel prepare wands!" The wizard in the front line kneeled in the dirt and drew their wands and waited for the Goblin armies to charge. He could feel the sweat trickle down his brow as he fingered his wand in anticipation for the coming battle. Finally the first rows of Goblins came, running down the hill screaming the battle cries and their weapons weaving in the morning air. "Front Rank FIRE!" The wizarding folk let loose a barrage of Reducto spells that blew gaping holes in the Goblin Ranks but more just swarmed over their dead, who knew there were so many of them. "Second Rank FIRE!" again bolts of magical death blasted into the Goblin ranks sending corpses flying high into the air. The hoard moved closer still, screaming in fury and he stepped back slightly. "Teams split!"_

The ranks of wizards split apart, this had been his idea, a Wizard could concentrate only so much in defence and attack, so he would split the teams into two people with specific tasks in the melee. One would constantly shield themselves and their partner, focusing all their magical strength into the shields while the other wizard would lay about them with his magic's killing the enemy. He watched as his plan came into effect as globes of shimmering blue energy surrounded the wizarding pairs why curses and hexes shot from wands. It would have worked as well as Goblins fell left and right on the battlefield dozens dead for every witch and wizard dead in return, but still there seemed no less. He watched as the Goblins used their superior numbers to swarm each wizarding pair till shields failed from sheer overwhelming force and numbers. Soon he to was amongst the fray his wand his weapon as he lashed about him with a frenzy with his sword and wand but suddenly he stared down at his chest as fire bloomed through his senses and he saw the sword blade buried there.

Ron sat forward with a lurch his hand clutching at his stomach and he swallowed the bile that threatened to rise up in his throat as he calmed himself, god it was getting worse, he could feel the sword that slid through his belly this time. NO! Not his belly, the wizard in his memory, he glanced over at his sister who lay there with her shoulder resting on Dean Thomas's shoulder asleep. He also noticed that Luna Lovegood and Neville where also sitting in the carriage quietly talking to one and other so he continued to stare out the window ignoring any attempts by them to get him to join their conversations.

The rest of the trip proved uneventful which Ron was thankful for yet slightly confused at the complete lack of annoying ferrets and joined his few remaining friends in the carriages to the castle. The great Hall was awash with whispered conversation and Ron cringed as everyone stared at him as he made his way alone towards the Gryffindor table. Silently he took his seat and wanted nothing more than for the feast to be over and he could get to his room. Soon the Sorting was done, not even paying attention to the hats song he waited quietly for Dumbledore to get his speech out of the way and they could get on with the feast and he could get out of here.

"Children may I have your attention please." Dumbledore stood and gestured to the students for silence. "As usual I have several announcements to make, the first being that the Forbidden Forest is prohibited to any student not accompanied by a teacher. The second announcement is regarding what most of you have been reading in the papers for the past few weeks. Yes Harry Potter has left Hogwarts, Hermione Granger has also left as well, but what you do not know is why, recently Harry has learned of a special spell that will help vanquish Lord Voldemort and with Miss Grangers help has left to seek it out. Due to Mr Potter nature he refused to confide in anyone but Miss Granger the nature or location of this spell and thus all we can do is prepare ourselves for the coming battle ahead with the forces of evil." Albus smiled benignly at the silent students his eyes twinkling as several of the faculty members stared at him in shock. "Now I suggest we get on with the feast." With a clap of his hands a wave of his arms the food magically appeared. Conversations erupted throughout the great hall and on the Gryffindor table Ron found himself bombarded with questions. Slowly the blood rose up till his ears glowed and the famous Weasely temper exploded and he stood throwing his Chicken leg down on the table. "I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!" And stormed out of the great hall.

TBC…

AN: There ya go hope you enjoy

Yours Truly the Evil known as Kai Lun Mau


	9. Chapter 8

Awakening the Dragon

By Kai Lun Mau

AN: Before we start I just wanna say that a lot of the History about to be revealed in this chapter was supplied by White Wolf role-playing games Demon Hunter X book. It is used without their permission, which I apologise about but as this is non profit and only for my peace of mind and your entertainment I don't think they will be to angry.

Chapter 8

Several days passed as Harry recovered from the cleansing and the wound in his shoulder. Fever racked his body and nightmares ravaged his sleep and more than once Hermione found herself holding a feverish and delirious Harry in her arms till he calmed down enough for her to leave him to sleep. So long had the piece of Voldemorts evil that was poisoning his soul been with him that its removal almost killed him. Grandfather Wu at Hermione's urgings kept quiet about what had occurred that night and Harry was none the wiser that Hermione's kiss had broken the poisonous essences hold on his body and mind.

Finally the fever was broken and Harry found himself waking up, his body wracked with aches and hunger gnawing at his stomach. He tried to sit up only to find himself held down by a pair of arms encircling his waist and the reassuring weight of a body pressed against his back. Without having to look he knew who it was, the vanilla scent of her soap, and the smell he would always associate with the library wrapped around him enveloping him in a cocoon of comfort.

Finally he could feel her stir and slip her arms from around him and almost immediately he missed them. "Hey…"

He could feel her stiffen before suddenly her arms were around him again squeezing him hard enough to make him groan from the pain lancing through his shoulder.

"Oh god Harry I'm sorry!"

He winced as he rolled onto his back and lay there staring at the ceiling. "What happened, I remember the tiger guy, I remember the weird Japanese people showing up, after that it's all kinda a red haze."

Hermione lay her head against his chest and sighed softly. "Well you saved me from the Tiger creature, you bruised some of the Japanese people, and you lost control." She felt him tense under her touch and she shook her head. "You didn't hurt anyone, well except for the Tiger thing, Grandfather Wu pasted some kind of paper ward onto your forehead…and that little cow Noriko shot you with a bow and arrow."

"Noriko…Grandfather Wu?"

Suddenly an elderly voice interrupted the conversation. "Ah good you are awake hehehe." Harry sat up or at least tried to, grunting with pain he tried to lever himself up with his good arm and he toppled back with a yelp. Hermione slipped an arm beneath his shoulders and helped ease him up placing the pillows behind him and she smiled at Grandfather Wu.

"Hello Grandfather Wu."

Harry glanced at Hermione strangely before he turned his attention to the old man who was no bigger than Professor Flitwick. "Hermione says I owe you thanks for stopping me."

The old man climbed onto one of the stools and he studied the two as they lay there side by side on the Futon. "Well where do we start, well Introductions I guess would be the order of the day." The old man smiled benignly his already wrinkled face crinkling up as he did so. "I am known as Grandfather Wu, you are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

The two teens grew pensive and Harry reached for a wand that wasn't there and he scowled. "How do you know who were are old man, I'm tired of people playing games with my life, first Voldemort then Dumbledore now I travel across the damn world to get away from them both and I happen to run into you?"

Hermione glared at him and lightly thumped his good arm. "Harry he saved your life the least you could do is listen to the man, he and I have talked while you were recovering and I think he and his village could help us."

Harry's anger faded at her glare and he nodded pensively to the old man. "Ok I'm willing to listen."

The old man nodded and pulled up a chair from against the wall and settled himself down his staff resting across his knees and smiled benignly. "This story spans many centuries so I ask you be patient with me while I explain." He pulled out a pipe and lit it with the tip of his finger and puffed carefully looking pensive as he tried to find a good starting point. "You must understand my country has always known and accepted the existence of demons, and ghosts and great evils much like the creature you battled before your injury, to us they are simply the Shen. Almost three thousand years ago these creatures ruled provinces and cities from behind the scenes, pulling the strings like puppeteers."

The two teens watched carefully as the faint herbal smelling smoke curled around the old man as he related the history of his people. "Into one of the Ruling families a man was born, this man was Wan Kung Yi and it was his hand that created the Shih armies. You must understand this is a much abbreviated version as the true history is far longer tale that over time I am sure you will earn it." He puffed quietly for a few moments before he started to speak again. "Yi was sent by his father to collect taxes in the towns and provinces they controlled knowing his son would watch study and learn and report back to him."

Grandfather Wu chuckled as he watched Harry and Hermione sit up, the later resting herself gently against the formers good shoulder. "What he had no counted on was Yi noticing the machinations of the Shen behind the scenes. Now Yi's father was a good man in many ways, but even he was influenced by the Shen and knew that to follow their commands would mean prosperity for his family and to ignore them was to readily court death."

"As the years passed Yi saw the Shen working their subtle magics, of villages living in fear of were creatures, of places haunted by the dead, of the bodies left behind by the soul drinkers and most horrifying the indifference of his fathers soldiers to these acts." The old man smiled ruefully. "Yi was young then and passionate and when he made his report requested his fathers armies so he may do battle and rid the provinces of the evils plaguing them. He was refused. He was taken aside by his father and the shameful secret of his family and the other nobles was revealed. Appalled that his father not only knew but also condoned the actions of the Shen the young noble called his father a coward in anger, and though the father loved his son he could not allow such an insult to pass. Yi was banished."

Hermione sat up looking affronted. "His father banished him for simply having the courage to say what needed saying?"

Grandfather Wu waved his hands to calm the young girl with an amused smile as he looked at Harry rolling his eyes and a quietly muttered spew that caused Hermione to hmmph. "You must understand this was three thousand years ago, things were different, giving his son a small wagon, provisions and his sword and armour Yi was sent out into the world. His life lost to him Yi turned like many dispossessed and sought guidance through higher powers." He puffed on the pipe as he watched his words sink in, the girl looking rapt with interest while the boy looked annoyed wanting Wu to get to the point. "Yi wandered the land for five years, living amongst the barbarians from the west, learning to ride a horse like them even battling the Shen occasionally though only managing to wound them before have to flee. It was in his sixth year that Yi, tired, weary of travel and with flagging spirits came across a temple beset by spider like demons intent on draining the blood from the occupants inside. Yi decided that this was finally his time to die, but in doing so he would try his best to protect the temple, so sword flashing in the sun battle cry torn from his lips Yi rode to battle. In such a selfless act the Gods took pity of the young warrior and blessed his deeds. Time seemed to move differently for him as his sword rose and fell repeatedly butchering the butchers till at last, exhausted and near death the Demons were dead and Yi barely alive himself stood victorious."

Now he smiled as he lowered the pipe as finally the boys interested had finally been captured. "Yi would have died if not for the monks of the temple and over the next several months that he spent recovering from his injuries he and the Temple leader spent many hours discussing the nature of the Shen in the world. He learned much to his chagrin that his fathers actions in protecting his people was the correct one and that the Shen were as much a part of nature as the droughts that dried the rivers or the storms that flattened the crops. They like many animals and creatures and humans had their place in the world. But the balance had been destroyed and nature was out of alignment and though stories are sketchy after so many centuries Yi convinced the order of monks to aid him in resetting the balance of the world and thus the Shi were born.

"Many years passed and the Shih grew in numbers and during this time Yi met a water spirit named Heng-o from whom he learned that not all Shen were malevolent destroyers, and finally asked Heng-O father for her hand in marriage." The old man tapped his pipe against his hand and dropped the dead ashes onto the floor and sighed. "But things were not to last and the Shih's struggles against the Shen had unexpected benefits as each battle passed the Shih learned more about the Shen. Yi declared that this information be passed along, taught to the youngest members of the Shih and that crude signs carved on bone or tortoise shell be left in areas obviously in the sway of such creatures." Wu chuckled softly. "The Shen responded by seeking out the Shih and learning that holy men were involved in the hunts used their influence with the nobles to send thousands of warriors through the land to slaughter the shamans whose faith drew them apart from the corrupt shamans from the land of Shang."

"What started as Yi's quest to simply free his father and family from the clutches of the Shen led to his greatest accomplishment completely by accident. Travelling through the Middle Kingdom Yi met with many noble families dissatisfied with the Shang and soon his armies and followers grew and Yi returned home to find his life changed. His fathers palace burned to the ground, his family dead and in a rage no Shen was safe as he destroyed creature after creature in his madness till finally he caught the attention of a creature that feared no mortal or sorcerer." The old man laughed. "He had caught the attention of a dragon."

Harry laughed. "A dragon, I've seen dragons up close, they are frightening but several wizards can stun one easily."

Grandfather Wu shook his head. "You do not understand the dragons you know are pale imitations of the true beasts, it would the equivalent of comparing a Komodo Dragon to say a Hungarian Horntail." The man smiled at Harry's surprised look and following scowl why Hermione stared between them both completely absorbed by the story.

"Yi and the Dragon conversed for many hours while his followers cowered in fear for the Dragon was Kung Kung himself, the Dragon who flooded the world and shook the pillars of Heaven with is rage. Finally the Dragon made Yi an offer and accepting the dragons aid climbed upon his back and flew away."

"While this was occurring the Soul eaters had combined forces with the Demon Kings and with a sacrifice of one thousand victims a curse was cast that caused ten suns to shine down upon the land. The armies of he Chou saw this as an attack by the Shang and the slaves of the Shang rose up and joined the Chou and war broke out, battles waged while men died of dehydration, their skin blistering under the sun as men battled men and Shen battled Shen." Wu sighed sadly. "The battles waged for nearly three months and in the final conflict an figure appeared in the sky. The Great Kung Kung had returned with Yi on his back and where ever the mighty dragon flew rains fell upon the land, men ceased to fight in awe of the mighty beast. Upon the dragons back Yi who carried a bow carved from the tree of life and a quiver of nine arrows carved from white Jade fired them into the unnatural suns and as each arrow struck the sun vanished and a curse was laid upon each of the Demon kings."

Wu shook his head sadly. "But like many things there was a price and for each Arrow a decade was placed upon Wan Kung Yi so that when the mighty Dragon descended from the skies and lay the aged warrior down. Now old and dying, his only wish to see his homeland freed from the Shen remained." The old man smiled sadly. "With Yi's words the war continued, many soldiers who had fought against the Chou were fighting with them and though the fighting was bloody and many died on both sides, Yi remained amongst the living throughout the time of war. The war was finally won and the Shen driven from the land and the celebrations began in Yi's honour and many gifts were given to him for his service to the new Emperor and he in turn passed onto his children. When the celebrations were over Yi spoke for the final time. "My time is here. I leave the world now that I know you will carry on my duties to protect the world from the marauding spirits who neglect their heavenly duties and prey on the people. Those who follow me should follow my children and learn from them, for they shall always have my guidance. And in a last moment Yi cast a great magic using the blood of the Shih as a tool cast a final curse upon the Soul Eaters, the Kuei-jin, – a curse that robbed them of heavens light. No longer could the Kuei-jin stand sunlight." The old man sighed sadly. "Yi died shortly afterwards."

Harry sighed as he watched the old man. "A ice history lesson Mr Wu but what's it got to do with me?" He yelped as the old man moved faster than he could see and cracked him lightly on the top of his head.

"If you would listen I will explain!" Frowning the old man settled his walking cane across his knees and again begun to speak. "For almost two hundred years the Shih were an army in their own right and followed the mandates of Yi but as time passed arrogance was born and slowly a faction of the Shih began to refer to themselves as the Celestial army. They decided to destroy all Shen not just those who broke from Heavens plan." He shook his head with disgust. "Though at the armies pinnacle there were very few Shih left within it's ranks and while the army tried it's best to force itself into the political arena of the Chou dynasty the true Shih continued to follow Yi's teachings till one day the greatest school of the Celestial army in the Kun Lun mountains was levelled. The school, the army, the very mountain erased from the very earth in an almighty explosion, and though the army burned brightly it burned quickly and to this day only we of the Shih know of its existence."

"The remaining Shih dispersed, learning from the mistakes of the Celestial army, no longer gathering in groups of more than ten if need be and we soon faded from history. Instead we became silent figures protecting from the background, but one thousand years ago the Emperor of Japan came to us gathering ten of the strongest Shih to help his country. We are the descendants of those ten. Over the years we learned that to bring attention to the Shih was to court destruction, but to battle alone is to court madness and thus the ten formed this Village and the people here are the Last descendants of Wan passing on the teachings of Wan Kung Yi's teachings and the skills to battle and defeat Evil." The old man stood and bowed.

"We are the Shih!"

TBC…

AN: what can I say, well for starters my power supply burned out so I bought a new one, it's a simply job replacing it, problem was the new one was faulty. Plugged it in ten minutes after doing so my computer blew up taking out the power supply with sparks shooting out the back, a processor that was only two days old and my ram decided to go with it. An expensive problem and time consuming, luckily I recently bought a lap top at auction so I could at least when bored start something new…and this is it.

Yours Truly

The Evil known as Kai Lun Mau


	10. Chapter 9

Awakening the Dragon

By Kai Lun Mau

Chapter 9

Harry's recovery from his shoulder wound was slow and painful, his essence being poisoned in such a way only hindering his healing. He was bed ridden for several weeks as his magical reserves slowly regrew and during this time he spent many hours in conversation with Grandfather Wu and Hermione. It seemed as though he had found the place he had been looking for, somewhere he could learn skills that would prove useful in a fight against ruthless killers and foul dark magical beasts.

He was happy here, it was strange but in the short time he had been in this village he had felt a peace he had never known. There were no trappings of modern society; the people treated him like he was simply the same as the rest of them. Here there was no fame shadowing everyone's reaction and with the Essence of Voldemort gone his sleep was finally untroubled. He sighed as he sat on a hilltop his arm in a sling and watched as the sun set behind the mountains behind him he could hear the everyday sounds of the village and he smiled at the simplicity of it and how much he found it appealing to him. The sounds of footfalls in the grass caused him to turn around slightly and he bowed his head respectfully to Grandfather Wu.

"It is a beautiful country is it not Harry?" The old man set his Walking cane down on the grass as he sat on the ground beside Harry and watched the sunset. "This place is what true Japan looks like, this is what I and the village fighters truly fight for, the cities belong to a different people, a people who have lost touch with themselves."

"Yes it's beautiful here, and peaceful I'm finally the only one in my head it seems and I don't want to go back, but I don't have that choice do I Grandfather Wu." Harry sighed sadly as he shifted his gaze from the sunset to the grass beneath him. "I never seem to have a choice when it comes to my life."

"That is incorrect young one, you have a choice Harry, you can fight or you can do nothing and let Voldemort win, it may not be a good choice or even a fair choice, but it is still a choice."

Harry nodded. "You got that from a fortune cookie didn't you?" He grinned at the old man only to yelp as Wu's walking cane cracked down on his head. "I was joking."

The old man chuckled as he set the wooden pole back on the grass. "Have you decided what you will do?"

Harry nodded slightly and looked back up at the reddish golden sky. "Yes I have, My people seem to have lost their way, I won't find any help from them Grandfather Wu so I respectfully ask you train me in the way's of the shih."

"You realise that it will not be easy."

Harry nodded as he watched the grassed rustle from the evening breeze before turning to look at the old man again. "Sensei nothing in my life has ever been easy so why should this be any different, though you do know that if I do this Hermione is likely to want to learn as well."

Grandfather Wu laughed as he stood. "Silly boy the girl already asked before, she has been waiting on you."

Harry just shook his head laughing quietly before he turned his attention back to the setting sun.

Noriko eyed the approaching girl warily her cheek twinged in memory of the slap and she fought the urge to make herself scarce but she knew she would lose the respect of her villagers if she ran from the foreigner. "What do you want?"

Hermione sighed and raised her hands in a peaceful gesture. "I want to apologise for hitting you like that, you hurt my friend, and when it comes to him I don't think rationally at times." She offered Noriko her hand. "How about we start over, I am Hermione Granger."

Noriko eyed the hand warily and slowly took it in her own hand and shook it barely. "I am Noriko Okamoto."

"See that's a better start than shooting my best friend or getting slapped." Hermione smiled slightly to the other girl. "I really wanted to ask you something and I hope you will help me."

Noriko looked at her and smirked, so she wanted something huh, well then. "What do you want Hermione Granger?" she struggled with the strange sounding syllables.

Hermione pointed at her bow. "I would like you to show me how to use one of those." She smiled nervously at the Asian girl. "Last year I learned a very hard lesson and a painful one, I don't know enough magic to defend myself properly, and the spells that are available to us aren't anywhere near as lethal as the spells available to Harry's enemies."

Noriko cocked her head to the side and eyed her warily. "That still doesn't explain why you want me to show you how to use a bow."

Hermione gestured to her petite frame in annoyance. "Lets be honest here I'm never going to have the kind of strength need to swing one of the sword I see the men carrying around, I need a way to put down the people I'm fighting for good."

Noriko nodded in understanding but still a frown marred her pretty Asian features. "I can understand your reasoning, but it still doesn't tell me why you came to me."

Hermione blushed slightly embarrassed as she stared at her hands. "Well you are the only girl in the Village I've seen carrying a weapon, and you are the only one I really know."

Noriko sighed and gestured to Hermione to follow her. "Well if we are going to do this then I had best see what I have to work with." She slung the bow from the sheathe on her back and pulled a bowstring from a pocket and with a grunt of effort strung the bow and knocked an arrow and pulled back. She sighted down the shafted at a near by tree and let fly the arrow arcing through the air and with a thunk sank into the tree. "Your turn."

Nervously Hermione took the bow from Noriko's hands and reached for an arrow, with shaking fingers she knocked it and with a grunt of effort pulled back on the string as hard as she could, the arrow tip weaving back and forth in a crazy eight before she let fly, the arrow travelling only a few metres before skidding across the dirt.

Noriko giggled. "This is going to take some time I think."

On the other side of the globe at Hogwarts a meeting was taking place in the room of requirement, the remaining members of the DA where in a panic, Harry's disappearance had caused an uproar, tack on the fact Hermione was also gone the DA found itself leaderless and with no one to teach.

Ron watched with a frustrated look on his face as the members bickered and argued who would be leader, who would research new spells for them to learn, and who would help them. Ron couldn't help but think back to a conversation he'd had with the headmaster at the start of school, about how it was now time for someone to step forward and lead the students and finally Ron saw this as his chance, no more standing in the shadow, he would creature his own legend, he raised his wand to his throat and cast Sonorous. "RIGHT YOU LOT PACK IT IN!" silence settled round the room as shock filtered through those present. Casting the counter charm he nodded with satisfaction as all attention was on him. Harry's gone, Hermione's gone as well, we can't change those facts, but we can survive without them, as for who leads, that will be Myself, Ginny, Loony Lovegood and Neville understand."

Cho Chang glared at him angrily hands on her hips. "Who died and made you king Weasely." She smirked at her own private little dig at him but blanched at his come back.

"Sit down before you burst into tears and cause a flood Chang, we are in charge cause none of the rest of you have done the things we've done, we battled deatheaters and survived, hell we gave some of them a right thrashing, but the long and the short of it is we were there at the Ministry and none of the rest of you weren't." He started to pace aware he finally had their attention. "I don't claim to be Harry, I'm nowhere near as smart as Hermione, but none of you can deny that the four names I mentioned are the best we have, Loony Lovegood is almost as smart as Hermione, she can research what we need, hell she probably already knows, Ginny is well, she's Ginny and I know you all ain't dumb enough to take her on in a duel, as for Neville, he proved his worth and courage at the Ministry, and as for me, who in this room can strategize better than I can hmmm?" He stared them down one at a time daring any of them to question his decision. "That's settled then, we spent to much time bloody arguing about who takes over that there's no time to review what we know, but be here nine o'clock on Thursday and we'll get started." With a few grumbles and dirty looks his way the members of the DA left leaving Neville Ron Ginny and Luna behind.

Ginny stared at her Brother with something akin to awe. "So imperious Leader what do we do next?"

Ron deflated and looked at his three friends. "I have no bloody idea."

TBC...

AN: Sigh Don't hate me for the length of times between updates ok, I'm gonna be brutally Honest I am losing my eyesight, someday it's fine, others Everything's a blur and I can't see my hand a foot from my face. It makes updating and writing new stories seem kinda frivolous, You'll be pleased to know that I am not giving up on my stories and that I have Chapters in progress for each story it's just gonna take a little time to get each one out there into the WWW

So Yours Truly

The Blind, but still very Evil Kai Lun Mau


	11. Chapter 10

Awakening the Dragon

Chapter ten:

The wind gusted across thatch covered roofs, around the few stone chimneys that dotted the village below. The ricefields bent and swayed in the gusting wind as Autum slowly slipped into Winter and standing amidst an open field stood two young men watched by several of the villagers.

Stripped to the waist, Harry Potter shivered at the wind's cold caress, and his fingers flexed on theon the long hilt of the practice sword he held. The hot sun had slicked his chest and his dark unruly hair clung to his head in a sweat soaked mat. His nose twitched as a waft of grass pollen caught his senses though in truth he was barely aware of smell or sensation his entire focus tightened on the young man facing him in the area set aside for the two. Young as he was Harry had years of tightly corded musle from Quidditch and menial labour for his aunt and uncle, yet the young man facing him while shorter by several inches was more muscled if not quite as broad in the shoulders. A narrow band of braided leather held the youngs man ebony hair back from his face. Despite the heat and exhertion, only a light sheen of sweatglistened on his chest and arms. Harry searched Yoshi's eyes for some hint of what he intended. Yoshi never seemed to blink, and the practice sword in his hands moved surely and smoothly as he flowed from one stance to another.

With a bundle of thin, loosely bound staves in place of a blade, the practice sword would make a loud clack when it struck anything, and would leave a red welt where it struck flesh. Harry knew all too well. Three thin red lines stung his ribs and another across his shoulders. It took all his effort not to wear more decorations. Yoshi bore not a mark.

The wind rose again and in the field a small dog barked scaring a flock of crows into flight. Harry's eyes flickered to them for a brief moment and almost as if he had read Harry's mind Yoshi attacked, the practice blade flickered in his hands.

For a long minute the swift clack-clack-clack of bundled lathes meeting filled the field. Harry made no effort to reach Yoshi with his practice sword, hell it was all he could do to keep the other young mans sword from his flesh. Turning Yoshi's blows at the last possible moment forced him backwards. Yoshi's expression never changed, the practice sword alive in his hands. Abruptly the young mans swinging slash changed in mid-motion to a thrust. Caught by surprise Harry stumbled backwards yelping as the blade slapped against his ribs and he tumbled into the grass.

Harry sighed as he stood up dusting himself off and picking up his blade he turned to face the now grinning Yoshi. "Again?"

Yoshi shook his head. "No we are done for the day, more welts won't do anything to help you with your training Harry." He shook his head. "You have the skills but you don't focus, your mind is in a thousand different places at once and that is why you always lose in the end."

"I can't help it, I worry." Harry shrugged his shoulders painfully forgetting about the welt across his shoulders. "I know that out there is a man who will kill everyone I care about just to get to me."

Yoshi shook his head. "In battle the sword isn't like your magic, if you combat a single foe with your blade you must give him your full attention or you will find his sword slipping between your ribs."

Yoshi slapped the younger man on the shoulder and grinned at his wince. "When you fight you must be one with your blade and your opponent and no one will be able to stand against you."

Harry simply nodded though how with everything that would be going on around him in a full fledged magical battle he had no idea.

The magical tome sailed through the air smashing into the wall in his fury, how could Potter have found something to use against him, while he, The Dark Lord, power personified with a thousand years of knowledge at his finger tips, nearly three decades of personal study and he was no closer to the prophecy, or to learning what it was that Potter knew.

"WORMTAIL!"

Moments later a snivelling wreck of a man shuffled into the library stepping around the strewn books lying across the floor where they had been thrown. "Y-y-yes Master?" He rubbed his hands together nervously sweat beading his brow and he kneeled leaving himself prostrate.

"Have you found where Dumbledore has hidden the whelp?" Voldemort stared down at the snivelling excuse at his feet his red eye glowing eerily in the candle light.

"N-no M-master, Dumbledore h-has n-no idea where Potter is!" He shook with fear knowing this was not what his Lord wanted to hear.

"That is not good enough Wormtail, what of Potters friends do they know where he is?" Voldemort fingered his wand staring down at him with loathing. "Surely he must have kept in touch with them?"

Wormtail shook his head in the negative frightened to answer. Voldemort cursed his wand waved the tables overturning books spilling to the floor. "Find him Wormtail FIND HIM!"

Whimpering in fear Wormtail scurried out of the Library as the doors slammed shut behind him.

AN: What can I say, things haven't exactly been going well for me recently but I've started to update my stories again, you must forgive me for the long delay it was never intentional.

Yours Truly

The Evil known as Kai Lun Mau


	12. Chapter 11

Awakening the Dragon

Chapter 11

Albus Dumbledore was never a betting man, he didn't like to gamble he would only take a chance when he knew he held all the cards. All that changed last year when believing he held all the cards he made a serious miscalculation and somehow lost the most important piece in his plans for the upcoming war.

Harry Potter.

He had spent years shaping the future from introducing Lily Evans and James Potter, to having them thrice defy Voldemort to fulfill the terms of the Prophecy, plus like any keenly analitical mind he didn't want to put all his eggs in one basket and thus forged the bond between Frank and Alice Longbottom as well. Now after all these years of shaping the facets of the wizarding worlds savior it turned out his carefully polished diamond had a flaw in it rendering it useless and now with Tom gaining more and more power he found himself without his weapon.

He had, after the shock had worn off, formulated the plan to get in touch with his various contacts through out the world, after all after so many years of life his reach was far and wide and he would learn the Location of the boy who lived and bring him back to Hogwarts where he could be carefully molded into the perfect weapon to defeat the Dark Lord.

Grandfather Wu stared at the scroll suspiciously, after various conversations with both Hermione and Harry he had seriously come to question the actions of his former pupil and friend Albus Dumbledore. It had been many years since the pair last met and the change in the man according the children was dramatic. The scroll was a simple request for aid in finding the two children he had taken in and before he accurately make a judgment on this matter he would have to meet with Dumbledore and see for himself. Quietly he sealed the doors to his home and quickly began to chalk pictograms on his wooden floor till he was finally finished and he sat in the center of the series of symbols and closed his eyes and brought his hands together his prayer beads between his fingers as the magic of the Shih.

His breathing slowed the temperature dropped inside the wooden walls and suddenly he opened his eyes his spiritual form materializing within Dumbledore's study. "_Well old friend I decided to come see what was so important you sent such a worrying scroll._"

Surprised at the interruption to his thoughts Dumbledore sat back his wand in his hand before he smiled widely his eyes twinkling. "Wu my old friend I am so glad you responded." Rising from his seat Dumbledore pressed his hands together and bowed respectfully. "Not that seeing you after so many years is not a pleasant surprise but I hope you have some word about my two missing charges?"

Grandfather Wu studied the aging headmaster. "_Well my old pupil that is partly why I am her, I have heard some disturbing things recently and seen even more." _His eyes narrowed as he waited for Dumbledore to respond.

Albus sighed wearily sitting back in his seat and nodded. "Yes the darkness from years before has returned and it threatens to consume the wizarding world once more."

Grandfather Wu shook his head. "_I was not referring to your Lord Voldemort Albus I was referring to things I have seen and heard about you_."

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Well theres the usually I'm a doddering old fool reports you find in the newspapers." He shrugged slipping into the selfless martyr role. "It is nothing I have not faced before."

Grandfather Wu shook his head. "_I personally trained you in our ways when you came to us seeking aid against the dark forces of Grindlewald, you were my apprentice, so explain how or even why you allowed an evil spirit to almost destroy a young man in your charge!_"

Albus sat back and he stared at the shih Grandmaster. "I did what was necessary to see the boy grow into his destiny." He steepled his fingers beneath his crooked nose and stared pensively at the spectral image of the old man before him."Sometimes Old Friend the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one."

"_Tell me my old Apprentice what gives you the right to decide the needs of the many or the one?_" Wu narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. "_When one sacrifices the rights of a single individual against the persons will then you have become worse than the monster you seek to defeat._"

Albus sighed. "Sensei...If you have word of where my missing students are please share them, Miss Grangers parents are beside themselves with worry!"

"_Their daughter is safe and well and thriving as is Harry, do not attempt to retrieve them albus, their trust in you is at the point of non-existent." _Wu bowed to the Headmaster before stepping from the spirit plane back to his own body and shook his head sadly.

In his office Hogwarts Headmaster sighed and pocketed his wand. "I'm sorry old friend but needs must." Reaching into his desk he retrieved a shiny pebble and tapped it with his wand. "Portus." He could still remember the villiage from his younger years when he and Wu would spend summer afternoons discussing their various beliefs and if Wu had the children odds are they would be there.

With barely a stumble he landed upon the crest of the hill over looking the villiageand for a brief moment he indulged himself with a brief recollection of hours spent here before steeling his resolve...Harry must be brought back to hogwarts where he can be supervised and moulded.

"I knew you would Come my old apprentice."

Albus turned and bowed to the gnarled old man who was once his teacher and straightened. "The boy must be properly moulded to complete his destinty."

Wu shook his head. "Even after so many years you still do not understand you simply can not meddle in peoples lives in such a manner!" He sighed almost defeated sounding. "You seek to mold the boy but your not molding him into anything useful, what is he to do once he defeats this Lord Voldemort?"

Albus shook his head. "Thats not the point, only by my instruction will he find himself with a life to live once he defeats Tom Riddle." Suddenly his wand was in his hand aimed at his old mentor. "I am truly sorry Grandfather Wu but it must be done!" The tip of the wand glowed blue. "Stupefy!"

Time seemed to almost slow down for Dumbledore as he watched his spell ooze towards his mentor when he blinked as Wu withdrew from the folds of his robes a silvery fan and snapped it open the magic bolt careening off of it and time sped back up and so shocked was Albus he didn't react when his own spell returned blew him off his feet into a crumpled heap gasping for breath.

Wu shook his head. "I taught you everything you know about the Shih Dumbledore San, I did not teach you everything that I know." He folded the fan away and stood over the downed headmaster. "We have a saying here in the Village, When one rouses a sleeping Dragon one had best be prepared for it's wrath." He turned his back on the old man and started to return to the village. "You are no longer welcome within the confines of this Village Dumbledore San I suggest you return back to your school."

TBC...

AN: Well heres the next chapter anyway but right now i'm pretty sick again seem to be taking constant Migraines day after day and most of my time is spent dealing with those so forgive me while i update slowly

Yours Truly

The Evil known as Kai Lun Mau


	13. Chapter 12

Awakening the Dragon

Chapter 12

Dumbledore had returned to his study after quietly requistioning several potions from Poppy's supplies to ease his bruises and magical burns from the feedback from the reflected spell and he sat behind his desk fingers steepled beneathe his crooked nose fighting to control the anger at his schemes being thwarted. Harry must be made to realise that this was the only safe place for him where Albus could mentor him in defetaing Tom Riddle.

He knew he wouldn't be able to convince Harry to return, Wu would have to much influence on the boy now, he must be brought to believe his presence at the village was a major threat. Forming a plan he rose from his seat and made his way to the fire place and tossed several sprinkles of Floo powder into the flames and knelt sticking his head into the green fire. "Serverus would you please come to my office." He slowly pushed himself to his feet adjusting his robes and wincing as his knee's crackled. He placed his office floor deep in thought till finally the door opened and Snape walked in.

"You wished to see me Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and moved behind his desk and retook his seat and smiled at him. "I have good news, I found Harry, the bad news is I could not convince him to retrn, so I have something for you, a way for you to gain favor once more with Voldemort."

Snape looked at the old man worriedly. "What is it you wish me to do."

Albus smiled knowingly at his potions Master. "I want you to tell Voldemort where to find him."

In the Room of Requirement Ron stood looking at Terry Boot an Hannah Abbot in annoyance. "Look, bloody hell it's not hard!" He started to pace back and forth his hands waving erratically about him as his face went red. "Hannah you defend, that means shields, banishing charms, anything that will help you to defend you both, you don't worry about attacking!" He turned his attention to Terry. "And you, for Merlins sake you stun your own shield partner are you bloody stupid!"

The surrounding members of the DA sniggered watching Terry flush in embarrassment. Ron whirled glaring at the rest of them. "I don't know what the bloody hell you lot are laughing at you are all just as bad." He glared at them before looking at Luna. "C'mere and we'll show them what the hell they are supposed to be doing. Luna her eyes wide nodded and drifted from behind the groups and came to stand before him her wand drawn from it's usual place behind her ear and she smiled brightly at him. Ron pointed to Terry, Hannah, Ernie, and Anthony goldstien and Padma. "You lot do your best to defeat Luna and me alright." Nodding the students started firing off Spells at the pair who moved in almost perfect concert like they had spent their entire lives doing this, Luna's shield springing into being perfectly timed to deflect each strike and curse and stunner while Ron moved with her his wand barking off spells as the pair systematically took out the other students till fnally on the floor all that stood were Luna and Ron panting for breath.

The other members of the DA looked on stunned at the pair before ginny grinning broke free and started to revive the fallen members. Ron swiped his fingers through his hair sweeping the sweat soaked locks from his eyes and he glared at them. "That is how it's done." He sighed stretching his arms and shook his head. "Look it's late, we'll continue this at the next meeting ok."

Nodding the members started tp file out till Only Ron and Luna where left and she smiled brightly at him making him extrememly nervous. Slowly she glided across the floor till she reached him and stood on her tip toes and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Ronald."

Ron stood there stunned as he watched Luna glide out of the Room of requirement leaving him alone with a somewhat goffy smile on his face. "Bloody mental that one."

Harry rubbed at his arms trying to get the circulation flowing in the cold mountain air that had replaced the warm autumn winds that had blanketed the Shi valley. His breath fogged as he trudged through the snow carrying firewood for the cabin that he and Hermione now shared. He fought the smile that threatened to bloom on his face as he remembered the few changes that the pair had had to make when living together without any kind of supervision. He still blushed at the memory of walking into the wash area that had been set up and finding Hermione in the Tub. He had been so tired from training with Grandfather Wu he'd barely reacted till Hermione started shouting at him to get out and even then he found himself simply standing there looking at her till it finally clicked in his fatigued brain she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Most of the friends they had made in the village had a good laugh at both their expense. It had taken Hermione a week to start talking to him again after that little mistake. Now a month later he found himself truly enjoying the feel of living with Hermione and the feeling it engendered in his soul that were more than he should have for just his friend. He shook his head ridding himself of his day dreams as he headed back to their cabin when he shivered, a feeling he had long hoped he wouldn't experience again anytime soon made his skin crawl. The timber fell from numb fingers as he clutched his head as the screams of his mother washed through his mind.

"No no no no no…" He struggled to focus, reinforcing his mental shields against the assault on his mind. He could see dark shapes flitting through the forest's edge and he cursed his foolishness at leaving his wand behind. He had grown complacent and careless believing himself safe here in the village. Slowly the Dementors started to float from the tree line between the homes of his friends and slowly drifted silently towards him. Suddenly in the background the shouts and cries started to rouse the villagers as homes started to burn and the sounds of magical curses being cast filled the air.

The Dementors drifted closer to Harry, their decaying hands reaching for him when suddenly the air was rent with a keening cry and a sword blade, it's edge burning blue in the cold air sliced through the hooded cloak setting it ablaze.

"Harry!" Yoshi shook the young wizard till the glazed expression on his face faded and Harry's focus returned and he took in the scenes of the village. All around him he watched as black robed Wizards fought with the Shi warriors and lost having no idea how to handle being attacked by Ki charged weapons and magical powers they had never encountered before. He could see Hermione and Noriko perched on the roof of one of the homes, bows drawn, blue tinged arrows streaking through the air striking and burning the flesh of the Dementors, who shrieked and turned against whoever was nearest. While the Shi had the ability to defend themselves against the soul eaters, very few of the Death Eaters were able to cast successful Patronus and fell prey to the same monsters they had sought to unleash on the village.

Harry found his hand wrapping around the hilt of a Katana and he nodded in thanks as he finally joined the fray. His sword edge gleamed as it arced through the air leaving death eaters and Dementors lying bleeding in the snow or fleeing for their lives.

Finally he stood gasping for breath his sword clutched in his hands his knuckles white as his breath heaved in and out of his lungs, fogging in the crisp wintery air as cheers went up in the camp. They had won.

"Well, well little Potter seems to have learned some more trick while he's been away."

He felt himself stiffen as the voice of the woman he desperately wanted to kill issued from behind him. Slowly he turned and he stared at Bellatrix Lestrange in pure unbridled fury.

"The dark lord will reward me greatly for destroying you, you foul little half blood." She raised her wand, a cruel smirk on her lips as she watched Harry raise his sword and with a casual flick of her wand she used the disarming jinx causing the sword to flip through the air, hilt aimed towards her out stretched hand.

Harry snarled almost in anger as he felt the sword shoot from his grip and in a moment of desperation and anger he gestured at the sword casting a banishing charm upon it. He watched as it rocketed across the distance between himself and Lestrange. She stared as the sword spun the hilt no longer pointed at her hand instead the wickedly sharp looking blade arced towards her faster than she could react.

She blinked and she stared down in horror at the hilt of the sword blade that was buried through her chest. She tried to speak but her throat didn't seem to work as no words issued from her mouth. Instead she sank to her knees in the snow blood staining the fresh whiteness crimson, as she lay there, her vision dimming she saw Potter standing above her. His gaze dark and foreboding and he reached down, his hand wrapping around the hilt of the sword and with a grunt he yanked it free. If Bellatrix had the strength she would have screamed, instead she died alone on the snow dusting the village grounds.

Harry stood there unblinking before the sword fell from his fingers the knowledge he had killed her slowly sinking into his mind and he balked, his hand covered his mouth as he struggled not to throw up. The cries of the injured and dying filled the village air as he staggered backwards, his eyes wide in horror.

"Harry?" Hermione walked slowly towards him, like someone trying not to spook a wild animal, her hand raised reaching for him. "Harry's it's ok."

Harry stared at her horrified watching the tears well in her eyes and he shuddered pain wracking him as he felt the loss of his godfather even more strongly, there was no satisfaction or pride in having killed Sirius's murderer. He lurched forward as he grabbed a hold of Hermione, clinging to her like a drowning victim clutching a life preserver as he tried to survive the storm raging in his soul.

Hermione felt his tears against her exposed skin and she felt her own trickling down her cheeks as he wailed like an injured animal as years of pent up pain and rage spilled out of him. She had no words, no knowledge from books to help her with this so she simply held him running her fingers through his hair whisper soothing words to him, letting him know she would never leave him.

Slowly he pulled away from her, his eyes bloodshot, his cheeks muddy with tear streaks and he stared down at her, emerald green meeting chocolate brown. He wasn't sure how long her stood there, moments, hours, he didn't care anymore, he knew what he wanted. He cupped her face in his hands and before she could say anything he kissed her.

TBC…

AN: Sorry it's been so long, but combined writers block and real life have conspired against me recently preventing me from getting things done. I suppose I should thank JKR for her book and her interview…it made me determined to get my stories complete.

**Waves his Delusional Battle Flag**

Yours truly

The Delusional and stupid KaiLunMau


	14. Chapter 13

Awakening the Dragon.

Chapter 14

It had taken him two months for him to finally pluck up the courage. Valentines Day, the time when one was supposed to express their romantic feelings for some one, but Ron never for a moment thought that the person he would be expressing those feelings to would be Luna Lovegood. But she had been relentless attacking his conceptions of her like one of the generals he could recall in his memory. Finally she'd battered down his defences and he'd found something truly extraordinary.

He found her.

Taking a chance he'd finally plucked up the courage and asked her to go out with him, on a date, it was probably the scariest thing he'd ever done in his young life so far. And when she said yes he felt like he could fly without using Harry's firebolt. Pity Voldemort decided to ruin his plans.

This was definitely not what he had planned this hogsmeade trip Ron thought to himself as he banished another cobblestone towards the one of the pockets of Death Eaters. He smiled a grim smile of satisfaction as he saw the solid rock smack into the wand arm of one of them. The wand dropping to the ground and with a quick flick of his wrist he cast a full blown reducto at the foot long length of wood watching as it exploded into splinters amongst the group, cries of pain and surprise his reward.

Beside him Luna moved in usual dream like fashion, yet somehow she was always in position, spells slamming into her shield, sweat beading her brow as she summoned a large granite flowerpot. The stone cracking as another Avada Kedavra spell was blocked. He took a brief moment to survey his troops as he saw them in his mind, all the D A members where paired off like he had shown them, one blocking, another attacking, all heavily outnumbered but clearly holding their own. He swiped his hand across his forehead, his fingers coming away smeared with blood and he scowled. Quick as a flash, ignoring the cut n his scalp he targeted the same group of death eaters, his conjuring spell summoning the large diamond shaped steel plate and he banished it from him, the sheet of metal spinning at knee height scything through the group.

He paled as the screams mingled with the other noises from the battle and blood fountained from ruined limbs. The spell expired at the steel plate vanished in a mottled spray of black and white spots. A dozen low pitched roars filled the air and he blanched even further as he watched the tree line at the edge of the village shudder and a meaty fist pushed aside one of the pine tree as if it were a curtain. "Oh bloody hell." Grabbing Luna by her arm he pulled her away, he aimed his wand into the air. Blue sparks rocketed into the air and almost as one all the DA members ceased their attack and defence manoeuvres and started to run to Ron's position in the main square outside the three Broomsticks. Barking orders the DA members quickly lined up even as the sounds of apparition filled the air and Order members that Ron recognised appeared on the streets with wands drawn.

"First rank on my command…fire!" As one twenty wands fired cries of Reducto filling the air and what could only be described as a sheet of blue energy slammed into the magically resistant hide of the first giant. It staggered backwards, its chest a meaty pulp, it's scream dying off in seconds as its lungs were reduced to so much goo. "Second target!" He pointed to the second of the Giants. "Fire!" again the sheet of blue energy crackled across the square striking the giant low just below the hips. It bellowed as flesh and bone separated, one leg cart-wheeling away in a spray of crimson black gore as it collapsed sideways clutching at the ruined stump even as it's life's blood drained away. Ron closed his eyes from the sight but the sounds of several of the DA member throwing up reached his ears.

The third giant seeing the fate of his two clansmen turned lumbering back into the forest, a ragged cheer from the defenders rising up in it's wake only to die slowly as mist seemed to settle over the village turned war zone. Ron shivered as Luna clutched his hand tightly as dark hooded shapes could be seen flitting through the mist. "Oh sweet Merlin...dementors" Pulling Luna with him he turned to the DA members. "All of you start to fall back to the castle!" Scattering the DA members started to run even as they heard cries of the Order members summoning Patronie to counter the slowly advancing soul sucking fiends.

"Ron!"

Ron skidded to a halt as his sisters panicked cry pierced the fear enducing effect and he turned watching as a group of them slowly circled his little sister and Neville who with his new wand was trying desperately to fend them off. It was proving futile as being so close and facing so many only faint wisps of silver mist escaped from both their wands. Panic spurned him on grasping tightly to the memory of Luna's bright smile when she agreed to come with him today he raised his wand, his voice a ground shaking roar cast the patronus spell. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The tip of his wand exploded in a blast of pure silver and a Lion of huge proportions loped towards the ring of dementors and lashed out with a mighty paw, it's silvery claws raking across the back of one of the foul creatures causing it to shriek in pain.

A crack of displaced air surprised the young man and spinning around his concentration faltering, the mighty lion fading and he found himself staring into the eyes of Antonin Dolohov. The deatheaters smiled a wicked grin, his wand already raised. "Av…"

Ron closed his eyes expecting the flash of green when a whistling noise filled the air and his eyes snapped open and he watched as the DeathEater toppled backwards an arrow shaft protruding from his left eye. Spinning his mouth dropped open as his eyes rested on a small group of people, the one with the bow instantly recognisable. "Hermione?"

Hermione said nothing as she knocked another arrow and let fly, the simple wooden shaft exploding in blue flame as was loosed and it struck one of the Dementor and it's billowing black cloak erupted into flames.

If seeing Hermione was a shock, it was nothing compared to watching Harry, the sword in his hand glowing the same blue as Hermione's flaming arrow and he charged the ranks of Dementors. The last coherent thought Ron had before finding himself once more in a pitched battle against the remaining Death Eaters was what the bloody hell.

TBC…

AN: Well there it is, shock horror an update, I know when I posted the last chapter I swore I would continue this story and my others, well unfortunately life conspired against me. While I am still firmly in the Harmony encampment and clear quite delusional still, my disgust at the half blood prince was so great that I actually lost my way with regards to HP fanfiction. I found myself falling back on old favourites Like Ranma ½ and new obsessions with the current series of Battlestar Galactica, and until recently have been unable to work on these stories. Well as you can see with this Update I seem to have found my stride, and while I can't promise speedy updates I can assure you that I am working on finishing this story.

Yours Sincerely

Kai Lun Mau


	15. Chapter 15

Awakening The Dragon

Chapter 15:

Practicality was found to be an issue now that Harry had decided it was time to return home, unfortunately, movies aside getting a small arsenal of various weapons through customs at Tokyo International was proving somewhat of a challenge so in the end Harry had chartered six berths on a Japanese freighter that would make port in London. The trip was not very pleasant but Harry found he didn't mind so much as he and Hermione explored their burgeoning relationship. They talked, sharing childhood horrors an funny memories between stolen kisses an training and a two weeks later Harry found himself leaning against the railing watching as London slowly materialized

out of the early morning fog.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Harry?"

Harry let the corner of his mouth curl up slightly as he turned his head to the side as Grandfather Wu stood next to him. "Ready or not Grandfather I can't stay away any longer, Prophecy can't really be denied, and the longer I stay away the more of a free reign Riddle has to destroy what I care about." He shrugged taking a step back from the rail as a wave of frigid sea water splashed against the side of the ship sending it's spray into Harry's face.

With nothing else to say Grandfather Wu simply nodded an together they watched the city come into view.

The made an unusual troupe as they walked through London towards the Leaky Cauldron. All noise stopped as the door opened an they five of them made their way inside, cloaks were pulled back, wands fingered before Harry drew back the hood of his cloak an he stared them all down. So shocked where the occupants of the inn no one thought to stop the party as they made through the back door into the alley and opened the portal to Diagon Alley.

Harry frowned at how empty the streets were even though it was almost lunch time as he led his friends through the odd twisty streets till they were finally in sight of Fred an Georges joke shop, the garish sign exploding with color and sound. "Dear lord it's worse than I thought!" Harry grinned at Hermione's muttered outburst an he pushed open the door.

"I'll be with you in just a minute."

He walked through the shop an round the counter grinning at the sight of one of the Weasely twins head first in one of the stores cabinets. "Hands on your head this is a stick up!" Harry laughed as the figure yelped with surprised, the thump of their head hitting the top of the cabinet an the fast scramble as they tried to extricate themselves.

Fred rolled to his feet an stared stupidly at the people in his store, eyes darting from Harry to Hermione an back again. "Harry?" Fred struggled to his feet. "Harry!" He grabbed a hold of the younger boy an slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Bloody merlin you frightened about a decade off my life!"

Harry just laughed at his antics happy to have finally put one over on one of the twins. "Where's George?"

Fred straightened his robes an gave Harry a mock Glare before pulling the younger boy into a tight Weasely hug. "It's bloody smashing to see you again Harry, you as well Hermione." He grinned stepping back from them. "As for George, he working our new counter in Zonko's today, Hogsmeade trip an all that."

Harry nodded. "I need to know..." He never got the chance to finish his question as the floo erupted in green flames an George staggered out of the fireplace, blood streaming down his face from a gash on his scalp.

"F-Fred..." George collapsed on the floor and everyone erupted into action, grabbing more floo powder Fred tossed it into the fire yelling "The Burrow!" His head disappeared into the flames even as Harry turned to his friends.

"We need to get to Hogsmeade now!" He looked at Hermione. "We need a portkey!"

Hermione nodded and grabbed a sheet of paper from Fred's desk and drew her wand. "Everyone grab hold!" Harry and the Asian contingent grabbed the sheet of paper and she tapped it with her wand and a sharp command uttered the spell. "Portus!" And with a sharp tug behind their navel the six of them found themselves swirling through the air and with a thump they all stumbled to a halt outside the shrieking shack.

Harry turned to the others raising his voice about the noise of battle that could be heard coming from town. "I have no idea how bad things are down there or just what we are facing, so just all of you...be careful."

He reached for Hermione pulling her close resting his forehead against hers. "Stay safe." And with those final words the five younger members shrugged off their cloaks and readied their weapons before breaking into a trot across the frozen February ground.

The vision that greeted them once they reached the edge of town was of chaos, buildings burned, people dueled relentlessly with masked Death Eaters screams of pain and the roar of destruction filled the air, they moved as a team, striking down anything evil thing that crossed their paths as they headed for the heart of the small village where hey could hear most of the fight was coming from. Exiting from a narrow lane Harry and Hermione skidded to a stop watching with pride as the DA's focused fire drove back the giants. Suddenly they shivered, the temperature dropping so rapidly their breath misted in the air before them.

Harry shivered. "Dementors." And they turned as they heard Ginny's panicked cry for help drawing wands to summon their Patronai when they heard Ron's bellow even over the noise of battle and watched expecting his collie to form and gaped in surprise at the mighty lion that exploded from their friends wand.

"NO!" A panicked cry formed on Hermione's lips as she watched the dark form apperate beside their gangly friend, it's wand raising, moving on instinct she knocked an arrow and let it fly feeling a sense of grim satisfaction as it punched a hole through the Death Eaters eye hole and out through the back of his head, the magic binding the mask in place fading with his death and it slid free down the arrow shaft.

Harry and the others exploded into action even as Hermione knocked and fired arrow after arrow into the ranks of the Dementors, her specially crafted arrows burning blow as she fed her Ki into each one, the Dementors exploding into flame with each successive hit. She never even acknowledged Ron's surprised greeting instead focusing on the battle watched as Harry and Yoshi danced through the ranks of foul spirits, their swords leaving a trail of burning empty cloaks in their wake but the numbers were to great, Voldemort seemingly having committed his entire force of Dementors and Death Eaters to the battle.

Rolling back his sleeves Grandfather Wu spread his feet and braced himself and with a crack that somehow echoed across the square like thunder slapped his hands together and began the mantra' the wind howled around the square, pushing the remaining Dementors into a tighter and tighter group and with the final word Wu's head fell backwards and from behind him a storm of paper exploded into the tightly packed horde, where each page struck blue flame exploded across the cloaked fiends, finally he collapsed, face pale gasping for labored breath even as he was helped to his feet by Noriko.

"Grandfather whats wrong!"

Gently he shook her off. "So many at once, it was difficult child and I am no longer a young man." Suddenly the building across from them erupted outwards and only Hermione's rapidly cast barrier shield stopped them from being crushed beneath the falling debris.

"Taurg Smash lil pinkies!" The dust cloud settled and a giant, far larger than the previous ones stomped through the remains towards them it's massive club raised high to smash them to bit when an almighty crack sounded and the Giants bellows of rage turned to pain as it fell forward it's own momentum causing it to slide to a stop mere meters away from the barrier protected trio of Hermione, Noriko and Grandfather Wu.

It struggled to rise even on it's maimed leg and Hermione watched as Akira leaped from where he had felled the mighty giant and with a stumbling run clutching at the Giants filthy fur jerkin and clambered onto it's shoulder and hefting his Iron Hammer smashed it down upon the giants forehead. With a sickening crunch Taurg's eyes rolled back in his head and blood poured from his nostrils and he collapsed upon the ground still.

By now the sounds of fighting had died down and Harry surveyed the remains of the battle, Hermione standing at his side her fingers laced with his even as Ron limped towards them Luna at his side, her hand on his back keeping him steady, the rapidly wrapped bandage around his forehead giving his a look of a veteran of the war he had been in.

Saying nothing the two young warriors stared at one and other before Ron hauled off and slugged Harry hard across the face causing him to stumble backwards, the sound of drawing still followed by a sharp wait filled the air and Harry stepped back towards Ron and grabbing the slightly older boy yanked him forward into a solid embrace. "Yeah I missed you to you daft git"

Hermione's lip trembled as tears filled her eyes and she stamped her foot and lunged forward wrapping her arms around them both. "You are both daft gits!"

They stood that way for several seconds before breaking apart the two boys looking somewhat embarrassed at their emotional display. But before they could even begin to talk a petite figure with shockingly bubble gum pink hair slammed into Harry arms wrapping round his ribs in a tight hug. "You are back! Oh god Remus is so going to kill you!"

Hermione giggled as Harry laughed. "It's nice to see you again as well Tonks." The shorter witch released him and took a step back stumbling over some of the debris and blushed with embarrassment. "Where the hell have you been!" Her expression turning to one of annoyance as she waved a finger at him" But any response she may have garnered failed as a mighty crack of thunder filled the air and the clouds started to roil in the sky as a massive beam of light Speared through the air from the castle.

Grandfather Wu frowned. "Harry!" He turned to his young charge. "Someone is summoning something, Something huge!" He barely got the words out as lightening split the Sky slamming around the group causing super heated earth to splatter against hastily erected shields."

The strands of magical lightly arced high into the clouds and above them a rift formed and slowly materializing into view a strange beat formed, like a dragon and man combined, of massive proportions , wings a mixture of hard shell and ethereal energy spread from it's back as landed on what remained of Honeydukes and it bellowed, more like a shriek from a b-movie Godzilla set and it's maw opened wide as energy formed like the magical lightening they heralded it's arrival and it lurched forward the sphere of power smashing into the ground and exploding outwards leveling houses in it's passing and washing over the small group of heroes.

TBC.

AN: Yeah I know almost a year later and it's updated, what can I say I lost my way with my writing for a while but after reading HBP an DH I figured i may as well try and finish this, hell i couldn't do any worse than Jo did


End file.
